


The complicated, so very complicated lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Large Cock, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Slash, Training to be a Medi-Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: It's gone passed Harry's birthday, he's 18, old rot-face is gone FINALLY. He has issues to sort out so he keeps them in a pensieve, he works out to keep himself away from privet drive. He meets a stranger, a muggle, or is he?Do Malfoy's have cousins besides the Black's? Harry learns they do.He learns so many things when they head back for a final year of study. He likes sex, when he's the one doing it and just so happens that there's one man that doesn't appear to just want his cock... Or is that wrong?What are these feelings, what the hell is going on, how the hell did they get in this situation and what hell is wrong with Malfoy that he would be so utterly stupid.





	The complicated, so very complicated lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if the summary is a bit sketchy, I wasn't sure how to summarize it all.   
> Read and I hope you like. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.  
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

 

That day in London, it was exceptionally hot. The sun beat down any that dared be outside to face it, it even drove the ground to shrivel up and dry-out like it hadn’t seen rain in weeks though Harry knew that the rain had fallen only five days ago—it had been one of the fiercest rainstorms that he’d ever seen during the summer months. 

The thunder had been loud and the lightning fierce that he’d actually witness a tree being blown clean out of its rooted spot on his mad dash to get back to Privet Drive. He’d frozen for half a second at the sight so close before bolting as a crackle rent through the air above him. The wind had been fierce too, he’d almost been uprooted himself from the sidewalk as he ran—other trees had been only so lucky to not be struck by the lightning again. 

Harry flipped himself over, dropped to the ground and gritted his teeth as shock raced up his spine from his feet smacking the compact earth. He shook himself, his messy hair flicking the darkened wet strands out of his eyes and thanking the tie that still kept the rest out of his features; he knew it was just drenched in sweat as he could feel it dribbling down the back of his neck and between his naked shoulder blades. 

It was so hot and he’d been doing this surely for hours. He didn’t mind, mind you. He’d set himself up to do this training schedule months ago and as a way to keep himself away from the Dursley’s. So hot! He lent against the peeling red paint of the old metal pole that kept the swing-set from toppling to the ground or landing on some poor hapless kid; this park really was old and unmaintained, as far as Harry was concerned and the parents should be too that brought their kids here, this place was near-on being a Death Trap. 

It really didn’t stop him from climbing on the bar and doing his workouts though. Distractedly he rummaged in his bag for his half empty water bottle as two attractive teens, probably not much older than himself, came into the park and headed over to the old merry-go-round. They were looking in Harry’s direction with mouths half opened whilst trying hard to look like they weren’t. 

Harry smiled behind the bottle at his lips and took a sip of the cooling liquid within, glad he’d brought that no-wear always cooling charmed bottle his friends had bought him for his birthday—though he hadn’t been sure why they’d get him something like it, he was now grateful for it. He moaned lowly as it slid down his parched throat and a little trickled down his chin. 

‘Mike. Hey Mike. I’m going to go over to him.’ They were sitting now, on the edge of the merry-go-round, looking slightly intoxicated as one held a lighter shakily to his half-it smoke wedged between chapped lips—of what Harry could see out of his peripheral anyway. 

‘Oh yes, Luka, go over to the half-naked man on the other side of the playground, who for all you know could be some psychopathic serial killer. Please.’ A mocking hand wave. 

Harry, a psychopathic serial killer? What, no way. 

‘Ah, whatever, I’m going.’ He waved it off, stood, brushing down his navy-blue leather jacket and strode confidently in Harry’s direction. Harry didn’t move, showing no indication that he’d even noticed them enter the park. He did however place his bottle back in his workout bag and look up when the teen stood in front him, slightly swaying. Harry stood slowly when the boy didn’t seem close to speaking by himself. 

‘Can I help you?’ he asked, amusement in every word. 

‘Uh…I…Hi…’ He said awkwardly, the skin around his eyes wrinkling. 

Harry hid a smile by lowering his head a second. ‘Hi.’ 

‘Um…You…You work out a lot?’ he asked, he didn’t sound particularly drunk. But it was still cute that the other teen was floundering for words. 

‘I do, yes.’ 

The blonde-haired boy nodded slowly. He didn’t seem to be able to say anything else so Harry ended up speaking as he leaned over and untied his shirt from the pole he’d just been upside down on and seductively—he hoped—put the shirt on. ‘If you think of something, let me know. I’ll be here for another two days, I’m usually here all day but it’s a bit hot today. After that, I’m afraid I’m back off to boarding school…’ He smiled kindly, bent down for his gym back and saluted a “bye” to the teen before heading in the direction of Privet Drive and unfortunately the Dursley’s that resided in number Four. 

|| 

Somehow, he’d come to like it. 

‘Ahhhh’ 

‘Ohhh’ 

‘Please, please, oh, Uhhh ha…’ 

He licked a stripe up the other’s hard penis. 

‘Fuck.’ 

‘If you want.’ He said. 

‘Yes!!’ 

He chuckled a little, repositioning himself that his own cock wasn’t so uncomfortable. He sucked. 

‘Ahh nnnnn…. Fuck me.’ 

‘Oh, I will.’ He whispered seductively, his lips pressed to the leaking head. Slurp. He moved up and covered the other with his naked body, giving a sweet kiss to the parted panting lips. Then he shoved into the hole loosened earlier by his tongue and his fingers and a lot spit. He shoved in hard, he shoved in rough and that’s how they seemed to like it. It was how he’d learnt to like it. 

‘Ahhhh nnnnn, harder.’ He went harder, slamming his pelvis down into the others. Balls slapping against spread ass cheeks. His hands were wrapped around the legs, holding them apart. 

Bang. 

Bang. 

Bang. 

‘Shit, hope this doesn’t break the wall.’ He said. 

‘Fuck the wall, fuck me harder!’ 

He was clawed and hissed out a ‘Fuck, you want harder?’ He got a nod and then a verbal response with lots of grunts and “Faster, Faster, Faster’s” when he complied. The bed banged against the wall with enough force to probably send it through the wall then. 

Bang. 

Bang. 

Bang. 

‘Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ah ah…. ah! Fuck, My God, FUCK!’ heaving breath. ‘Fuck me! Ah!’ 

He laughed, ‘Well, I’m not God, I’m Harry but I hope I’ll do instead.’ 

‘Whatever!’ The other teen screamed beneath him. ‘Fuck—Fuck me!!’ 

Harry already was but he did it harder and responded with a ‘Yes, sir.’ 

|| 

The blonde was already doing up his trousers as Harry watched, somewhat contented from the bed, an arm across his stomach and the other combing through his fringe as it fell into his eyes. They didn’t sit, they didn’t talk, all they did was fuck and leave. Harry sighed mentally. 

‘Thanks. You, are, amazing.’ The blonde turned briefly to smile and looked back at himself in the mirror attached to Harry’s rickety old wardrobe—he was fixing his hair. ‘Amazing.’ He said again, whispering at the reflection. 

‘You’re welcome.’ Harry sighed. He always heard the same things. 

‘I am a little sore…So…You’re leaving tomorrow?’ 

Harry nodded silently before realising the other wasn’t looking in his direction. ‘Yes. I am.’ 

It was like they never heard Harry’s voice afterwards. The blonde turned and came back over to the bed to do his socks and shoes. ‘I did thank you right? This has to be the best two days of any summer break I’ve ever had. You are, you’re like a Sex God.’ Harry nodded solemnly, always hearing the same comments throughout his summer vacations since he’d turned 15. 

‘Yes. Thanks, you’re welcome…’ Again, he thought. It really was all great and amazing before they would have sex, most of them anyway and then they’d do it, it’d be fantastic they’d say their thanks and express how amazing he was in the sack—this was when Harry would start to feel empty, straight after he’d climaxed and come down from his orgasmic high. He always felt like he’d been used, though maybe that was right? 

‘Well, good luck with boarding school. Maybe I’ll see you next summer?’ Harry nodded silently. ‘Bye’ He gave a fleeting kiss to Harry and crept out the door and down the stairs, it was seconds later the front door slammed closed with a loud bang. Lucky for Harry the Dursley’s weren’t in today—it was one of the reasons he didn’t insist they go back to the Luka’s place, that and Luka’s roommate had to be a jerk and didn’t condone them fucking in his house. 

He always scowled when he saw Harry tiptoeing out…Sighing heatedly and sitting up, running hands through his hair, he supposed he’d better clean this room up. Make it smell less like sex and more like the musty old room that it was? That and probably fix the large dint in the wall they made. Good thing he could perform magic outside of school now, huh? 

||

Harry coughed a couple times and tried to ignore the incessant hiccups that just wouldn’t stop. Closing his eyes and counting to 10 he pushed his trolley through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 at King’s Cross and groaned as he got onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters as another menacing hiccup racked his body. 

He understood the need to return to school, after missing his last because of the hunt for the Horcrux’s and subsequent Battle and downfall of Voldemort but his heart felt heavy thinking about how much damage had been done to Hogwarts in that Battle, how many lives had been lost there and practically all because of him—even his Godson’s parents had been taken there…He sighed and pushed his palms into his aching eyes. 

A headache was not far off now… 

What did being an Eighth Year even entail, was it basically the same as being a Seventh Year just with a few special privileges, like being assistant teachers if they chose? Going to Hogsmeade every weekend and even being allowed to go into Diagon Alley? Having a later curfew? ‘I wonder if Hermione and Ron are returning for this “Eighth Year”?’ He rolled his trolley over to the Porter beside the newly arrived Hogwarts Express and inclined his head in affirmation of everything being tucked beneath the train in storage—he had no need for anything on the train, they didn’t need to change until they were at Hogwarts this year. He then proceeded to climb onto the train and look for said friends while finding an empty compartment. 

‘Harry? Harry is that you?’ 

Harry jerked awake, smacking his head slightly against the glass window and rubbing the saliva from his jaw—having been unaware he’d fallen asleep nor that he’d even been tired he blinked for a few moments, turning toward the voice. Obviously, it was someone he knew, he frowned, since she was sun-kissed and her hair was tied behind her in a curly bun; it was longer. ‘Hermione?’ she had a few more freckles too, probably to do with getting more sun. 

She smiled nodding and came slowly inside. Crookshanks was in her arms with a pile of books beneath him. Ah. ‘Where’s Ron?’ He rubbed the side of his head and tried to flatten down the side he’d slept on as he asked. 

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. ‘Ron couldn’t help himself, he was hungry so he pulled over the trolley lady.’ 

Harry’s mouth formed an O of understanding, of course he had. ‘You look nice, how was your summer?’ 

The curly haired teen scrutinised him for a moment but she answered nonetheless as she finally took a seat on the opposite side, putting her books beside her and Crookshanks on her lap. ‘It was a good summer, and thank you, I didn’t mean to get so tan but the summer was hot. I ended up finding my parents out in Switzerland, up in the mountains, which were a bit cold but their healthy and with a stay in St. Mungo’s they finally have their memories back. I’ve been looking into Colleges after Hogwarts, I mean there are some obscure wizarding ones and even some that integrate themselves into the Muggle Universities—I’m not sure which to go too or if I simply want to go to a Muggle one… ‘ Harry was nodding along. ‘Ron proposed when we got back and my parents were better, so Molly’s already on my case about having children and I’m so excited to see what being an Eighth Year entails, I’ve set myself up to help with the Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies classes. What about you Harry?’ 

Harry blinked, still trying to catch up with her rather rushed summer sum-up, long after she’d even finished and asked him about his own. ‘Huh?’ he said baffled, ‘Wait…wait, wait, wait…’ Harry shook his head to clear it. ‘Did you just Ron proposed to you?!’ His voice went up as he remarked on the one thing he really caught on in her sum-up. 

She nodded, a girlish smile on her pale pink lips as she held out her left hand for Harry to take. He did, rather rudely—she practically fell off the compartment chair. ‘Watch it Harry!’ She frowned at him so he quickly apologised but it was distracted, his green eyes were glued to the rather pretty fucking impressive rock on her finger; it was near huge! ‘When…When’s the wedding?’ he choked, he hoped he did so overjoyed through it though. He was still so awed. He’d barely even recognised they were dating when they’d been dating, now they were engaged. 

‘We haven’t decided that yet, for now…we’re focusing on her last year of school.’ Harry’d bet anything that was her idea, but to get his Mother off his case it might have been a joint effort. ‘So, what about you Harry, how was your summer?’ She pointed. Harry blinked. 

‘Um…Me?’ He asked, pointing to himself and chewing the inside of his cheek. He debated what to tell her; he couldn’t very well tell her the only thing he’d really done over the summer, whilst he’d not spoken to them because he no longer had Hedwig and they’d been entirely out of the country, was shag. Now could he? ‘I um…’ BANG. 

Harry jumped, strands of his hair unravelling themselves from his hair tie. The both of them turned quickly to see Ron, standing in the compartments doorway holding an armful of sweets that looked about ready fall with a face that was sheepish. ‘Sorry’ he mumbled, taking his seat next to his future wife. Harry was a little grateful Ron had banged open the door when he did though, since it had apparently distracted Hermione from their conversation. 

‘So, how was your summer Mate?’ 

Harry groaned, smacking his head against the compartment wall. ‘I didn’t really do much…’ 

Knock. 

Knock. 

Each set of eyes blinked, their brows down and turned as one to see who would knock on their compartment door. Harry blinked more as he realised it was the blonde bastard Malfoy, but wasn’t just Malfoy. 

Knock. 

Knock. 

Malfoy frowned fiercely behind the clear glass, his hand coming to the side to begin sliding it himself in impatience. The blonde behind him was frowning too, blue eyes showing confusion. ‘Ah’ Harry jumped up, heading slowly for the door, he edged it open. ‘Malfoy…What do you want?’ he spoke slowly, not looking at the other blonde who’s blue eyes were trained on him. 

Malfoy shrugged, ‘Beats me, Lu apparently wanted to meet you, said he’d seen you at the platform and wondered if I knew you. Believe me I was beyond confused why he would want to know you.’ He pointed. 

Harry narrowed his eyes then rolled them. ‘I’m not sure I understand that myself, why “Lu” is even here, in the wizarding world, that he was on the platform, that he’s on the train to Hogwarts.’ He finally turned toward him, eyebrows raised at the questions. Malfoy chose to answer those for him and recapture Harry’s attention. 

‘He’s a wizard, obviously and he could have simply met you in class with everyone else, since you know, he’s apparently going to be our teacher now.’ He pointed to the man a couple inches taller than him. Harry hadn’t realised the man was taller than Malfoy. 

‘Is that so?’ Harry’s emerald eyes narrowed behind his glasses. ‘Out of curiosity of course, Malfoy how do you know him?’ Harry pointed this time. 

Malfoy blinked, ‘He’s my cousin.’ He shrugged. ‘Distantly but all the same…’ 

‘C..Cousin…’ Harry stuttered, emerald eyes widening. Both blondes nodded. ‘You’re last name isn’t Malfoy, is it?’ he asked. They shook their heads this time. 

‘How do you know Lu exactly Potter?’ Malfoy raised an eyebrow. ‘You obviously didn’t know he was magical so where the hell did you meet?’ 

Harry opened and closed his mouth, floundering. ‘I…um…we…’ Malfoy raised his other. He sighed heavily, his eyes turning to Luka. ‘You’re a Teacher, our teacher? A wizard? And your Malfoy’s fucking cousin?’ his words started to his out through gritted teeth as he slid subtly closer to the two blondes. 

Luka nodded slowly, ‘I am, yes and yes…I’m sorry…’ He shrugged, his cheeks turning slowly pink. 

‘Did you know…’ It came out sounding something like an angry Lion then a tame Cub. 

‘No.’ He quickly shook his blonde tresses, vehement. ‘I didn’t know Harry, I swear. Honestly, I thought you were a muggle, hot muggle granted but a muggle nonetheless.’ Harry hummed as he avoided the intense blue eyes that tried to appeal to him. 

‘And what of your roommate then? Is he a wizard too?’ His tone was still unpolite. 

‘Yes. It’s one of the reason he didn’t wish us to…’ He trailed off and scratched at the side of his blonde head, as if unsure he should be mentioning that they’d had sex, multiple times, in the present company. Harry was grateful for this. 

‘Oh.’ He said quietly, lessening his grip on the compartment door. 

‘Uh, Potter.’ Harry turned to stare. ‘Yes Hello, I am still here. I asked you a question?’ Malfoy’s own intense grey eyes narrowed dangerously. 

‘And what was that?’ He glared, speaking tiredly. 

‘I asked how you knew my cousin Luka.’ 

Right, he had. Harry blinked as he tried to think, floundering for an appropriate scenery. He couldn’t very well tell Malfoy that they had fucked after only meeting once and then continued to fuck for an entire two days and that Harry had been the one to top his taller cousin, now could he? And to be fair, not very many people knew he was gay to begin with, let alone that he simply prefers to top the men he fucked, or that he had preferred blondes to say Ginger’s and that he loved the contrast of blue eyes, grey eyes and a little of the both. Malfoy, let alone everyone else would hold that over him forever. Despite them having called up a truce after the Battle of Hogwarts, after he had in fact saved Malfoy’s life in the room of requirement—which had been a mutually band topic from conversation—and those times Malfoy had briefly saved his. 

‘At the park…’ It was vague, yes but it wasn’t a lie either. They had met at a park, a muggle park right down from the streets that would lead onto Privet Drive, which was weird yes, but they had met at a park. ‘We met at a park.’ He continued more confidently, nodding once. 

‘A park.’ Draco sounded dubious. ‘Over the summer…Where you spend your time at your muggle relatives…In the muggle world, in Little Whinging in Surrey…Right.’ He shrugged unsurely but he understood that he wasn’t ever going to get more unless he prodded them with some pretty sharp sticks constantly and or got them extremely drunk—neither seemed likely. 

Luka coughed, ‘You don’t…look like Harry Potter, I mean…the picture’s I’ve seen…’ his voiced trailed and his cousin stared at him oddly for a moment though Harry’s eyes were turned on him so didn’t notice Draco. 

‘Of course, I don’t. I try to stay as far away from reporters as I can get and do my best stay away from the papers despite not always succeeding in avoiding reporters…The two aren’t mutually exclusive where it concerns me…Unfortunately. Most of the pictures they’ve captured are from either years ago or back when the Battle had first ended and we were still pretty bummed out and battle-scarred…Though I still harbour those in great amounts.’ He rubbed the back of his neck and unconsciously rubbed across a new scar that hadn’t quite allowed itself to be healed by Madam Pomfrey’s expert magic and potions, that adorned his arm. ‘I grew my hair out, which doesn’t seem to be all that hard for me to be honest…Uh…weird stories, not important. I got fitter, as you know, I work-out and I don’t actually happen to wear my glasses when I work out or for that matter the two days we knew each other this summer… I was trying out some contacts.’ He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. ‘Won’t be doing that again, I couldn’t see probably at all for a good three hours after I took them out…’ 

‘In hindsight, probably not a very wise course of action to not wear lenses whilst I work out…’ he mumbled to himself a moment, eyes narrowed slightly at the taller blonde male. ‘What do you even teach anyway?’ he asked, louder. 

‘Oh…I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. I’m just glad that rumour of the position being cursed was wrong, I would assume they’d just sort of cut the position from the curriculum if it were….’ He trailed as everyone of their eyes widened and they brows lifted to their hairlines. 

‘Oh no, no.’ Harry shook his head at him. ‘That wasn’t wrong…Professor. I simply broke it. It was cursed by Voldemort when he was refused the job some years out of Hogwarts.’ He started to chuckle at the odd expression the man wore at this declaration. ‘And as one of the more important subjects taught at Hogwarts, no, it would never be stripped from the curriculum and in fact, never was. We had some pretty crappy Defence Teachers and admittedly in the 6 years of attendance, we only had two good ones—one was werewolf, a nice werewolf.’ He put emphasis on it. ‘And one happened to be a convicted criminal and Death Eater…A follower of Voldemort that set me up to win the Triwizard Tournament in my Fourth Year and happen to come back with some pretty fucking nasty nightmares that still haunt me about seeing a nice fellow I knew being killed before my very eyes and taking him back to his distraught father…’ he started to huff and looked down at the ground, sucking on his lips. ‘Any who, I’m sure you’ll be a fantastic teacher…’ he heard the man audibly swallow and chuckle nervously, leaning back. ‘not to worry, Professor…’ he tried the title out again with his eyes suddenly glinting with mirth. 

||

Malfoy never once stopped staring at the two of them as they invited themselves into the compartment and they all continued one or another conversation on the trip to Hogwarts. At some point the conversation and diverged to school and magic and despite this being something Hermione would have loved to take part in, not bringing it up herself, she took Harry away down the train carriage, closing the compartment door soundly, to enlighten Harry on fucking teachers and that it simply wasn’t done. 

‘Uh, Hermione, I’m not fucking a Professor.’ 

‘Well maybe you weren’t Harry, but he’s a Professor now. You can’t.’ 

‘Wow, hang on. How would you even know if I was or I wasn’t?’ he frowned at her. 

She frowned right back. ‘Oh, Harry I’m not stupid. I know you’re gay and I’m happy for you to shag whoever you wish during your summer or whenever you wish Harry but you just can’t continue to shag Luka. He’s our teacher now. It’s morally wrong.’ 

‘To be morally practical we aren’t even real students. We aren’t taking all the same classes that other students have too and we’ve dropped half our extracurricular classes, a number of us are being student teachers and we aren’t allowed anywhere near the seventh year classes when we do assist teaching or grading…We don’t have the same rules, we aren’t really students anymore.’ He tried to reason with her, he hoped it made sense. 

She was already shaking her head at him, ‘It doesn’t matter one way or the other Harry Potter, you may be an adult in the eyes of the Ministry for the last year but you are still a student as you a returning to take classes, to finish your education, to take the N.E.W.T’s and graduate Hogwarts. This is a student, despite everything else. We are students. You are still a student and he is still a teacher, handsome yes, and someone you have already had sex with but you are also still Harry Potter. You simply can’t do it anymore Harry, you need to set good examples.’ 

‘Oh yes, because I’ve already done that since I was 11.’ He scowled then sighed, running a hand through his wild hair, having dislodged his hair tie at one put and the strands hung loosely. Hermione flicked her wand when he pouted under his fringe, retying the band and securing with a bit of added silver ribbon-y shine. ‘Thanks…’ 

‘You’re welcome but Harry please, promise me?’ she asked. 

He rubbed at his eye, his left still occasionally spasming after the contact. ‘Alright…alright, I, I promise Hermione…’ He felt bad, he really did but he crossed his fingers of his free hand behind his back. It may have been morally wrong and it may have just been another summer fuck, sure, and he may never even do it with the clearly older man again and this whole conversation may be mute in that regard, but…These factors and those of Luka being Malfoy’s distant cousin and being a teacher and maybe just a summer fuck, these weren’t very big contributing factors to keep them away from each other. 

Luka liked Harry’s gorgeously huge cock and Harry’s gorgeous slightly hard cock liked Luka. 

||

‘Ahhhh ahhhhh…uh…nnnnn…’ They’d finally been allowed out of the Great Hall from the welcoming feast, the boring speeches including his own and the sorting of the first years. There were those few warnings about parts of the school that were sanctioned off and warded against adventurers…He assumed those were aimed at him and his friends but he knew that those were the parts not yet fixed by magic so had simply ignored the rest of the warnings, rushing once finished to where he now found himself. 

‘Uh…we…we shouldn’t…’ He said this despite falsely promising one of his best friends and having his hard cock buried deep, deep, deep into his new teacher. Wow. Yes, Harry. 

‘Mister Potter, hah, please, hah, shut up…hah and fuck…fuck uh me…’ He licked his lips, Harry watched as his tongue darted out and swept across the supple flesh; he licked his own dried and cracked lips as he complied and pushing Luka’s legs onto his shoulders, drove into him harder. Luka was a surprisingly easy man to move around in different positions, Harry wasn’t even sure he could move into some of the positions that Luka could do during sex. 

Harry ground his teeth as he finally noticed what the blonde had called him, ‘Not Mist…a…Potter’ He growled further as he drove his cock into the sensitive bundle of nerves in easy reach. 

‘Harry, fuck, I swear, fuck me now and shut up or I will kick you out!’ It was practically a shout as he dug his nails into Harry’s back, pulling him down despite the hissing, bending himself in half to try and push Harry’s shaft deeper into the nerves it was already mercilessly driving into. Harry’s hips were a blur as he jerked them backwards and forwards, his hair falling into his eyes and his sweaty strands dripping. 

‘Fuck.’ Harry hissed. 

‘Yes! Yes, yes, yes!’ The blonde moaned below him, nails travelling down Harry’s back and leaving deep clawing rivulets of thin blood. Harry pressed him hard into the sweaty mattress, wondering idly and strangely at this very moment if the other blonde he knew moaned similarly when he was fucked with a large cock and pinned beneath a hard sun-kissed body. 

Harry’d always been told he was an impressive size, it’s why he usually topped. ‘Let me just…’ he breathed through his nostrils as he pushed down on the man’s already bent legs—they were firmly pressed to the pale stomach, trapping the bobbing appendage between. He kept them folded in half and tried to slam into the man deeper, harder, going as deep as he could go in this position, driving directly at the prostate with every stroke, listening to the delicious cries of the man beneath him; his sack hit the man’s ass hard, eliciting his own cries added to his moans. ‘A little…just a little…’ Harry could feel his orgasm building as he whined. 

‘Ahhhh!’ Luka said. 

‘Harder!’ Luka cried. 

‘God, Fuck me deeper!’ Luka screamed, though Harry was already doing his best. 

‘Again…not…’ he breathed ‘God but I am, hah…fuck…turn over if you want to me to go any deeper, if that’s at all possible…’ As the man did as bid without a second thought and presented his widened hole to Harry once more, Harry groaned wiping away his sweat from his eyes and pushing his soaking hair back from his forehead. He pushed in with a few little strokes and met almost no resistance. ‘NN.’ 

‘Arg….!’ It was good sound. The blonde was clearly close too. Their bodies began to smack together with enough force to send his new Professor’s four poster through the wall and into the next room—Harry’d be amazed if they didn’t wind up putting a hole large enough to fit several people and the bed through the wall, he was surprised they hadn’t already—his movements slowed as they did from time to time as he puffed his breaths and tried to breath. He was getting tired, his entire body ached—it was an intense fuck. The bed banged with immense force the longer they fucked this way, the harder Harry drove himself deeper and deeper into the older man and got closer to his orgasm. 

‘Fuck…Hnn…Thanks…again.’ He breathed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly as flopped himself over and lay boneless on the sweat drenched covers, his blonde hair equally sweat drenched spread across his face as he dropped his head sideways. ‘Ever…thought of…bottoming?’ he asked. 

Harry shrugged, wondering briefly where the man was even from considering his accent was sexy as hell and Harry’d never quite heard anything like it before. He was curious about the blonde’s age too as he’d not heard it and he hadn’t thought to ask about it. ‘Sometimes…I suppose…’ His own breaths were stuttering, his heart rate was extremely accelerated. ‘I’m not overly…concerned with bottoming…if I’m honest…’ he took another deep breath, brushing his hair back from his face again and letting it stick to itself as it had earlier; he’d need a shower. ‘I’m pretty exceptional on top…So I’m told?’ he said, turning it into a slight question. 

Luka’s head shook, his hair spreading out across the covers like a wet golden halo. ‘Not just exceptional Mister Potter…Amazing.’ Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes, placing his glasses back onto his nose after taking them off before sex. 

‘I get going, back to the dorms…People might begin to wonder where their “hero” disappeared too already.’ He sighed. ‘Especially as I’d falsely promised Hermione, who’s adamant about not fucking you anymore…because you’re our teacher…and I’m the saviour and that shit, that I wouldn’t do it and I’ve snuck off.’ 

‘To do that.’ He snickered. 

Harry sighed, nodding, crawling to the edge of the bed and stepping off to reclothe himself. 

‘So, did you falsely promise her, or do you mean you aren’t sure if you’ll keep her promise next time?’ Harry was putting his arm into his shirt sleeve when Luka spoke, pushing himself up on elbows to see Harry better. Harry turned, arm still only half in his sleeve as he replied with slightly narrowed eyes—in thought. 

‘Well…I’m not sure…You like it, I like it and totally honest? I don’t care much about the titles I have nor what the wizarding world thinks of me…but on some level, I care a great deal and I care a great deal about what my friends think of me and I don’t want them to turn on me, believe me neither is a nice feeling…I promised her, granted with my fingers crossed and you are Malfoy’s cousin, tell me, what would he say if he ever found you were doing his nemesis, not that we are anymore of course…’ 

There was a moment where Luka just blinked at him, head tilted as he watched him buttoning his shirt. He was clearly thinking before he spoke. ‘I don’t believe Draco would be overly concerned, I mean whoever I fuck is my choice to begin with and we’re only distantly related, it doesn’t really have anything to do with him. Should it not be the same way for you…Harry?’ He raised his eyebrows as if it were a challenge. 

Harry eyed him shrewdly as he finally got his jeans on and did up the button and zipper. ‘I suppose so. I’ll think about it, for now…I need to get to the dorms and take a shower and sleep for the next three days.’ ‘Okay?’ He took a couple steps closer and sat on the edge, putting on his socks and typing up his shoe laces. 

‘Mm, yes, yes. Go. Before someone notices you’ve disappeared, already.’ The teacher made a shooing motion as he tucked the blankets around himself and smiled cheekily, lips begging for a goodnight kiss from his student. Harry shuffled over, gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried out with his ears still slightly pink and his cheeks a healthy rosy hue. 

So that time, he didn’t really feel dirty afterwards but he sure as shit felt extremely tired, sore and sticky. He really did need to take a shower when he got to the dorms, hopefully no one will ask why he was suddenly taking a shower so late at night. 

He feared he’d been there a while… 

||

Knock. Knock. 

‘Who is it?’ It was a sing-song voice, followed by giggling. He rolled his eyes. 

Knock. Knock. 

Why did the “Eighth Year” dormitory have to be down so many staircases and wedged between a million different hallways? It was like meandering through a maze just to get to where you sleep and lazy around when you aren’t in classes—it was stupid and why did that person or creature or whatever the hell it was inside the painting guarding the entrance have to storm off in a huff like that? It was there to guard right to get the password, to let in students? It wasn’t even that late, probably, and it wasn’t his fault he didn’t have the password…Well, maybe a little but there was no need to be so rude. 

‘It’s Harry Potter, look I don’t have a password…’ He cringed at the gasp that issued on the other side of the frame and cringed further when a young girl Harry didn’t know, at all, opened it with a huge smile, a red face and giggled at him. 

‘Oh, I’m so sorry, come in.’ she waved. 

‘I think I’m the one that should be apologising.’ No need to take leave of his manners. ‘I probably should have had the password, asked for it before wandering off after the feast. The painting guy stormed off too so I couldn’t ask for it.’ He scowled at the irritation and then tried to round her with a polite smile. He could see his friends at the fireplace, but he did want to get up to the showers first—he probably really did smell quite sweaty and like sex, lots, and lots of sex. 

‘Oh, yeah.’ She laughed. ‘Apparently he’s a bit testy about late-nighter’s and non-passworder’s.’ Harry nodded slowly and tried to make it obvious this time he wanted to round her, was she overly fangirling at who he was and that was why she was holding him awkwardly or did he know her, somehow forget her? Or, frankly was she even permitted to be in here, she looked extremely young for an eighth year… It couldn’t hurt to ask, while she had him rooted to the spot. 

‘Are you an eighth year?’ 

‘Oh, I am. I’m just usually really shy…’ Two high spots of colour adorned her cheeks. It was the first time Harry took notice that her words were slightly slurred and that she was holding a rather suspicious bottle in her hand while waving some flashing cards in her other. Ah, so that was why she was holding him up. He wasn’t sure they were allowed alcohol on the premises but it wasn’t like the teachers would know if they hid it well… 

‘Well, if you don’t mind I think I’ll head over to my friends…’ He smiled slightly and walked around her quickly, pointedly putting an end to the rather bothersome conversation. He wasn’t overly in the mood to chat with strangers after his encounter with their snooty portrait, let alone drunk ones. He rushed up the stairs before his friends could notice anything, they’d seemed rather oblivious snuggled up to each other on the sofa. He took a 15-minute shower before coming back down stairs in some clean clothes, smelling fresh and soapy. 

‘Hey.’ He said. 

‘Where have you been Harry?’ She closed the book with a sudden snap as he stood in front of them, blinking. She didn’t look very happy. 

‘Uh, walking… I came back a little while ago, I took a shower for 15 minutes. Was that okay?’ He asked, eyebrows up and down at the same time, face contorted in wariness. It wasn’t like the walking was a lie, he’d walked a great deal to get to the dormitory. A snort however followed these thoughts and words. ‘Yes, something to say Malfoy?’ Harry’s emerald eyes narrowed as he turned them to the blonde aristocrat, or previous one rather, who was sitting not two feet away right before the hearth, roasting something that Harry could closely assumed were marshmallows but…Malfoy, roasting marshmallows? That was insanity. 

Right? Out of curiosity he took a step closer, mumbling his question. ‘What are you putting into that fire?’ he wasn’t prepared to actually hear his thoughts broadcasted. 

‘Marshmallows and I don’t have anything to say, not really, only that you were obviously fucking Luka again why else would you need a shower after a…sorry…walk? That was the best you could come up with?’ he lowered his volume some so that the crackle of the fire and the marshmallows bursting hid half of his words. 

‘I wasn’t…’ Feeling a bit unnerved, Harry slid to the floor and the space a hands-breath away from Malfoy and his lips now practically glued to a stick filled with melted marshmallows. Where had Malfoy gotten the sticks, let alone the marshmallows? Widdled them? Conjured them? 

‘Yes, you were, don’t lie Potter, you aren’t good at it.’ He paused, eyes glaring down at the stick and the goop still attached. ‘Marshmallow?’ he held out another that had previously been laying on the packet, not yet melted from the heat of the fire. Harry blinked of course, still a little taken aback but he nodded slowly. They roasted, melted, marshmallows for a good two hours, talking about random things amongst themselves with those giggling drunken girls in the background with their boyfriends playing some crazy new card game and Harry genuinely thought this was all crazy—it felt surreal. 

He hadn’t fought with Malfoy once since they’d started roasting together, not even to vehemently deny the accusations of Harry fucking Luka or Hermione’s subsequent bickering over it and hurt look that he would promise her and that go back on it. They’d all genuinely gotten along and since had gone to bed at the strike of the clock announcing that it was passed two in the morning and they had classes the next day at 8. 

||

Yawn. 

Groan. 

Harry pushed himself up from the mattress and up against the pillows, rubbing his aching eyes and cracking his neck of sore muscles. Placing his glasses on his nose from the side table, he had to shove his hand through the curtains for this, and accidently knocking a few things off in his feel for them, there was a sudden bang that had him jumping off his mattress, someone falling out of their bed, someone cracking their head on the ground as they shouted and someone consequently slamming a body part into a trunk. 

Peeking through his curtains Harry rolled his eyes as he took in the sight of a huffing Hermione Granger, she held a large stack of books and a mile of rolled up parchment in her arms—they barely looked supported at all by her weight. She looked about ready to fall over, but Harry knew she wouldn’t…having seen her carrying twice as much when she was only 11. 

‘Damn it Granger!’ Harry tried not to laugh as he threw open his curtains and saw Draco hissing at her with a red face and rapidly bruising hand; apparently, he’d been the one to slam a body part into a trunk, and a very expensive looking trunk it was. He looked around for the others as he heard varying degrees of hissing of “Granger!” 

“Hermione, damn it!” he tried not to flinch as he stepped onto the cold flooring of the dorm room. Ron was nursing his head so he’d obviously been the one to have fallen out of his bed and crack his head on the floor; must have hurt. Harry hissed sympathetically for his best friend who still sat half glaring at his fiancé on the floor; he wondered absently why they hadn’t been moved to a private room, as they were engaged to be married? 

Someone Harry had didn’t know also seemed to be nursing their head, their cheek rather so maybe Ron hadn’t been the only one to fall out of his bed. He turned his emerald eyes back to Malfoy who was still glaring for all he was worth whilst nursing his injured hand. 

Harry and Hermione, knowing the teen could fake it spectacularly, simply rolled their eyes. The brat had done the same thing back in third year with Buckbeak aka now Witherwings; this incident was never spoke of about either, in fact, the War in general was never spoke about within their hearing. 

‘Buck up Malfoy, just spell it.’ Harry said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he flattened his bedhead the best he could, wondering over to Malfoy pouting. 

His grey eyes narrowed dangerously on the raven. ‘Oh, yes, sure. Because I can totally spell my hand UNBROKEN?!’ He held his hand up with his other, his face contorted as he did so. Harry cringed, okay so maybe the man wasn’t faking it this time? It looked pretty bad, maybe a little bent. 

He bit his lip, blinking through his lenses. ‘Go see Madam Pomfrey then?’ 

‘We have classes now Potter, and because we slept late, we woke up late, those classes have already started 20 minutes ago. It’s why Granger is in a tizzy and slamming open male dormitory doors. We could have been naked!’ He shouted. ‘Fuck!’ He swore, having shook his hand without thinking, he cradled it again close to his body. 

Harry almost snorted at the comment of them being naked. This was true but it wasn’t like any of them really slept naked and Hermione probably wouldn’t even notice unless it was Ron’s naked ass she was seeing. Then again… Harry tilted his head in thought, maybe the blonde was right? He looked up a moment then tsk’d back down at Malfoy as he gently took his hand in his own, inspecting it. 

He groaned, ‘It’s not broken but it is badly fractured…and very, very bruised.’ He turned it gently one way and then the other way, the blonde’s grey eyes intense on the movement and his lip between his straight white teeth. ‘You bruise easy, don’t you?’ 

The head rose to stare blankly at Harry, ‘You’re only just figuring that out, and how do you know it isn’t broken Potter, who made you a Medi-Wizard?’ he snarked, trying to take the hand back from the raven. 

Harry shook his head, refusing to give it back. ‘No one…yet. But I do have some credentials for it thanks to Madam Pomfrey teaching for the last two years. I’m planning to go into Medi-Wizardry after we graduate as a matter of fact, I’m also assisting Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary this year as I finish my Medi-Wizardry studies.’ He breathed at Malfoy’s blinking taken aback stare. ‘It was mentioned in the speeches yesterday?’ 

He continued to blink, ‘You’re…You’re going to be a Medi Wizard not an Auror then why are you doing the assisting in DADA with every class but ours?’ 

Harry sighed, ‘Not an Auror. Because I thought our teacher might need a little assistance, Professor McGonagall thought so too and it’s also something I’ve been studying. I’m good at it, I’m not going to waste it, but I don’t want to be an Auror, I don’t want to chase bad guys my entire life, I’ve been doing since was 11, vice versa.’ He rolled his hand not holding Malfoy’s softly. He did turn partially to Hermione when he heard an intake a breath as if she were going to interject on this. ‘It is not because I know Luka, Hermione. Drop it.’ 

‘Harry, you honestly can’t now…’ 

‘Oh, I can, and I will Hermione.’ He narrowed his emerald eyes slightly at her and consequently squeezed a little harshly around Malfoy’s injured hand in reflex. There was a mild squeal of pain before it was yanked from his grasp sharply and the grey eyes glared daggers. 

‘Sorry Malfoy…’ He thought for a moment and grabbing his wand from his side table, he advanced on Malfoy, the blonde stood wary, eyes narrowed. ‘Here.’ The hand glowed and bandages wound around the bruised flesh. ‘It isn’t a fix but don’t we need to get to our other classes?’ he asked of no one. 

His sudden and calculated words seemed to jolt everyone into action; the room became one big hustle and bustle to get clothes on, find textbooks, spare parchment, whatever else they needed, and for Harry to be asked to heal bruised noggins. Unfortunately, by the time they were done and ready, they all majorly hungry, irritable, still injured and downright annoyed as they finally made it their classes only for the bell to ring for their next. For their next classes, this meant they had to walk all the way back up four flights of moving and stubborn staircases and down five different and winding hallways. They sighed, leaned on each other, grouched at each other and in one big annoyed bunch, headed back up. 

||

Harry really needed a fuck. Badly. 

He groaned and crossed his legs as he assisted from atop Luka’s desk. His emerald eyes were firmly affixed on the man’s perfectly round behind as he strode around the classroom in tight-fitting trousers, berating his Fifth-year students, correcting others and helping those that were having trouble with their pronunciations. 

He was a pretty fucking good teacher as far as Harry could report to McGonagall. 

‘Professor…Dal…ca…ba…lar…’ They did have a little trouble with the man’s last name. 

He smiled sweetly, ‘Yes Milly, Professor Dal is fine.’ Harry chewed the inside of his lip and tried not to look like he was obviously staring at the man’s tight ass. He’d seen the girl’s cheeky smile as she held up her hand, her pale wand lowered appropriately. 

‘Why is Harry Potter in our class exactly?’ She swished her wand a little in distraction. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling as Harry stared and blinked. 

‘He’s my assistant this year as well he is an Eighth-year student with a long history in Defence, so I’m told. He’s being a good help today. I might keep him around.’ He joked. ‘I’d like you to focus more on your spells though, please, then Mister Potter unless he’s helping you.’ He continued smile sweetly and Harry was sure he heard several of the girls sigh wistfully from the back corner—he was one of the most handsome professor’s they’d had. 

‘Mm, yes sir.’ She hummed dreamily. ‘It’s just…’ This was where Harry started to flush. ‘He seems to be kind of stuck on staring at your ass, sir, not at helping us.’ She giggled, her own face pink as she stared pointedly at Harry. Other’s in agreement with her, spoke up and stepped forward their faces blotched with red and their mouths almost stuck in a permanent cheeky grin. 

‘Oh, is that so?’ He asked, his tone laughing. He turned slowly to face Harry with a tilted head and cheeky smile of his own. ‘Mister Potter?’ Harry smiled sheepishly and quickly tried to correct a boy’s sudden bad wand movements. 

‘Michaels! Your hands to low on your wand…’ He jumped from the desk in a second and practically leapt across the room toward the suddenly startled boy. Everyone blinked in astonishment of his speed and tried to collect their thoughts before speaking. 

Professor Dalcabalar aka Prof. Dal—he wasn’t so lenient as to drop it. He glided up behind Harry and subtly grabbed his own tightly closed arse cheek. The raven jumped in shock at the squeeze and turned slowly, blinking owlishly. Luka leaned closer, giving all sorts of inappropriate thoughts to the students staring at them, his lips to the shell of Harry’s ear where a small emerald stud resided since the summer. He whispered and Harry swallowed, ‘After class, when these brats are in their next and there’s nowhere you need to be, come upstairs.’ He pointed lowly and gave a meaningful look. Harry nodded slowly, eyes flicking between bright blue, pink pale plump lips and the students. 

||

It had been a trying class. Harry sat against the edge of the desk watching and muttering under his breath his own aggrievement of the idiots. 

‘Don’t forget Anderson, detention at 8 tonight. Same with the rest of you.’ Luka looked at the Fifth-year brat with a stern expression as the boy groaned, nodded and hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. He left with his equally depressed friends that waited for him at the opened doorway. It served them right, they shouldn’t have been mucking around during class and being stupid around spells that could result in some serious injuries. 

Hopefully they had learned from this session as they would later be escorted to the Hospital Wing by Harry to apologise to the students that they had sent there. He knew the disapproval he’d shown behind their Professor was just as worse if not more so to the fifteen-year-olds. 

The raven grinned devilishly as Luka slowly closed the door, hand soft, locked it manually, locked it with magic and then double locked it to make sure and strode slowly towards Harry. Okay, so Harry really did enjoy having sex with Malfoy’s devilishly handsome cousin—he wasn’t anything like the other men that Harry had had sex with. The blonde practically glided up the staircase to his office where Harry now waited at the opened door, leaning on the doorframe sensually. 

He pulled the taller man into his arms as he stepped up onto the landing and began to thoroughly devour the man’s wet mouth, cleaning his tonsils as he dragged himself inside, slammed the wooden and glass door and threw him over the mahogany desk here. This of course would have hurt anybody because the teaching desks all throughout Hogwarts seemed to be made out of the same unyielding mahogany or oak. 

Luka groaned as his back hit the wood but he didn’t complain or remove himself, pushing Harry away from him in anger, no, he pulled Harry forward with his legs and summoned the jar of lube from the bottom draw of his private desk, handing it to Harry and began undressing himself. Each pop of the button had Harry becoming harder in his trousers. Every newly revealed patch of smooth skin, Harry felt like sucking, licking and biting—so he did. He did just that. He sucked on the man’s pale, pebbled nipples, he nipped the Adam’s Apple that bobbed, he bit across the smooth chest and down to his navel where a light trail of hair went downwards. 

He paused here. ‘I want to try…something…’ He’d always wanted to see if he could succeed at it. Concentrating and with immense relief flooding his nervous system, the zipper went down with his teeth. He was glad the man wore muggle-style trousers and not those wizard ones with the buttons he’d seen Malfoy wear occasionally. He smiled cheekily as the teacher gasped and the hard cock twitched within his pants. 

‘Oh.’ He breathed. ‘Fuck me Harry, fuck me hard.’ 

Harry nodded without words, breaths already coming in pants as he heard the breathless words. His fly was open in seconds, grateful he’d gone commando that morning in the mad rush to get to classes before they were rewarded with more than 1 detention from McGonagall. He stepped forward, pressing his knees between the blonde’s and pulled the rest of his trousers off with his pants, dragging them roughly down his thighs to his ankles and allowing them to drop to the ground with an oddly sounding thunk. He frowned a moment then shrugged mentally. 

‘Harry…Please…’ 

Harry smiled wickedly as he heard the professor begin to plead. He liked that, when they begged him for his cock instead of took it. ‘Spread your legs, Lu, wide.’ Luka did as ordered, his knees coming up to his chest and his hands spreading his cheeks enough to leave imprints. The view of that spread hole was glorious, the raven leaned down and licked across the furled skin, across where his cock was aching to fill and would in a matter of seconds. Slathering his rock-hard shaft with lubrication, he shoved in. no foreplay, no preparation, just full on rough, hard brutal sex. Luka’s hole was used to him now, he’d want to be or this would be painful. Harry breathed out, ‘Like…hah…hah…this?’ he questioned, his cock already halfway inside and being squeezed deliciously by the man’s passage. 

The blonde head nodded, skull smacking back against the desk with groan on the plump lips. 

‘Hard, yes, uh, fuck me hard, Harry.’ 

||

‘Ahhhh...nnnnn…ah, ah, AH!’ 

‘NNnn! Lu…Lu…Uh’ Harry swallow thickly, licking dry lips. 

‘Harry, uh, uh, fuck, fa, fa, FUCK, HARDER!’ His eyes were shut closed, his words were only slightly slurred ‘till he shouted close to Harry’s ear. It was even getting hard for Harry to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t help but want to stare at that cock smashing in and out of that glistening body beneath him, into that reddened and stretched hole. 

Why on earth would he not fuck this man again? This was amazing, this was the first man that hadn’t simply wanted sex from him and then walked away, or thrown some praise at him, saying they’d pass it on to their friends. He wanted sex sure, but after the initial words it was different with Luka Dal. 

Harry ploughed even harder into the welcoming laxed body beneath him, his hands keeping himself steady up until this point on either side of the adult’s body now went to the teacher’s legs, pulling himself back and staring back down at the movement between them. He moaned loudly and hissed as Luka’s nails dragged across his back and upper arms again—he swore he had scars though he didn’t blame the man for wanting something to hold onto, Harry felt he was mentally slipping too. His hands kept slipping on the legs and he had to keep repositioning himself and digging his fingers in enough to bruise to keep his purchase; he licked his dried and cracked lips, leaned forward and smashed them into Luka’s while he smashed harshly into the abused entrance. 

BANG. 

BANG. 

He didn’t think Luka wasn’t abused elsewhere though, as his shirt was gone and they were fucking on a desk. Harry frowned as he heard something through Luka’s scream from Harry pivoting his hips and spearing that special bundle of nerves. It was bliss as the entrance clenched harshly around his penis and his front arched into Harry’s front, his hand had come down to cover his own cock and was languidly jerk it—the man usually came without being touched. 

BANG. 

Harry hissed and flinched aside his mouth as the blonde bit into Harry’s lip, in retaliation, Harry slammed brutally, not that he wasn’t already, into the still tight channel. Licking his lip, there was the taste of metallic and he growled. What was that banging though… 

It was definitely banging… 

‘Lu…’ breath ‘Luke…’ his only response from Luka was a shake of the head, a swallow and claws along his back again as he continued his assault. He wasn’t even sure the blonde knew what he was trying to ask, the other response, unnervingly was that of students. 

Students yelling to be let it. 

Slowly Harry turned to face the water clock on the teacher’s stone wall. Harry swore. 

‘FUCK! ...FUCK!’ 

Luka’s blue eyes snapped open as Harry abruptly stopped. ‘Ah! No, no don’t stop!’ He yelled. 

‘Time, Luka.’ Was all Harry said. 

The blonde frowned, lips wordlessly forming words. Harry pointed to the classroom, groaning lowly as his cock was clenched around and tried to be drawn further back in. 

BANG. 

BANG. 

‘Hello?! What the fuck, hello, professor?!’ 

They both cringed as they both heard the screaming from just outside the locked door downstairs this time. It was time for the seventh-year class, past it and they hadn’t even noticed. Fuck, now what were they going to do?! Harry wasn’t supposed to be here for this class let alone still be here in Luka’s classroom. 

‘Shit.’ Harry licked his lips and looked pointedly down at his still rock-hard erection inside the new teacher’s limp and sweaty body. They were both still breathing shallowly too, how the fuck were they ever going to explain this? If those seventh-years guessed and talked amongst themselves about it, point of fact, what about those fifth-years? Damn, it was bound to be around the entire school and then the blonde would lose his job. 

‘Fuck!’ Hermione was right. Harry hated when Hermione was right. It generally meant that he’d done something incredibly stupid and not at all well thought out, could land someone in major trouble, let alone himself and he would definitely lose his fun. Because he was having fun and he was being extremely satisfied. ‘Shit!’ He kept swearing and the blonde kept awkwardly looking at him as he slowly extracted Harry from his rectum. 

‘Uhm…Hm.’ He coughed awkwardly and gingerly slid through the gap between the desk and Harry’s stiffened body. ‘Hide maybe?’ Harry eyed him like he was exceptionally stupid. Luka shrugged, giving Harry a pained look then scratched the back of his head, cringing. He set about making himself look presentable again or as presentable as possible with the dilemma that they faced. Harry flicked his wand over himself to do the same as he tried to think of disgusting and unpleasant thing so he could do up his trousers. 

‘Oh come on, hello?! Where the hell is this guy?!’ 

‘You aren’t giving a very good first impression. Hurry, get down there before they lose respect for you. They don’t have much respect for DADA instructors in the first place, so you already have some ways to go to earn it from these guys.’ He pointed with his head and then sighed heatedly as he smacked his head back against the door as it closed behind the professor. He watched him walk down the stairs, gingerly, and unlock the door. 

The seventh-years piled in, their eyes glaring at the man as they found their seats. 

Harry sighed, forehead to the door and a hand pressed hard against his trousers. 

||

‘Take your seats please. We’ll do some introductions, I am Professor Dalcabalar I’ll be your new DADA instructor this year, but I’ve noticed that it might be easier for everyone if you simply shorten it to Professor Dal.’ He leaned against the desk gently and waited for any of them to start introducing themselves. He hadn’t had any problems with the other classes. He blinked at the complete silence, shifting uneasily. 

Harry wacked his head and rolled his eyes as he exited the study and stood on the upper-floor platform, leaning on the railing and crossing his legs at the ankles. He knew he couldn’t stay hidden he needed to get to his own class right now. ‘Hey Prof, you’re talking to seventh-years not young’uns. They’ve been through a lot, know a lot more than other years, taught them myself, most of them. If you want them to introduce themselves you have to be a little more forceful about it.’ He adopted a bored and innocent expression. 

Everyone’s eyes moved to Harry. He smiled a little and waved, eyes glittering. Well he couldn’t say that he wasn’t curious what they’d do. It took a moment but finally someone spoke up if a little dazed. ‘Why is Harry Potter in our class when he’s only a year older and why was he already inside when the door was virtually locked to the fucking nines?’ the voice rose a little. 

‘Language.’ Luka said but he avoided eye contact when they all turned their heads back to him, their eyes intense. Harry was sure the teacher was looking elsewhere and his face flushed crimson uncontrollably. He even floundered for speech like when Harry had first met him, half naked in the park and glistening with sweat from his hot workout. ‘He was…helping with some last-minute scheduling of the younger year lessons before his next class. I do not like to be disturbed while I have important documentation to prepare.’ He looked up, ‘would you like to come down now Mister Potter, I’m sure you’ve a class now you’re missing.’ 

Harry nodded slowly, pushing his lenses back up and strode confidently down the stairs, not too confidently mind you, half the class was probably already in the belief that they’d clearly slept together not “prepared” lesson plans together, even if most didn’t know he was even gay. He hid his smile as he walked passed the blonde. The man had done a brilliant job, after his initial floundering for a plausible excuse. It was plausible… 

He knew teacher’s that locked their office’s and classrooms because they didn’t want to be disturbed while they worked on schedules and lesson plans or graded assignments. It was, however, with a tentative and accusing ‘Harry?’ that he forgot this class held Ron’s younger sister Ginny, who was fully aware about Hermione’s promise since around midnight last night. 

‘Hey Gin.’ He said, waving a little, hoping his smile wasn’t a grimace. She was also one of the few in this classroom that knew Harry was gay, and the first one that found out because she’d seen him making out relentlessly with her older brother Charlie at Christmas last year and the twins on his birthday celebration at Grimmauld Place this year, both had been in a secluded corner away from prying eyes. His excuse was probably lost on her entirely. ‘I should get going to my next class, have fun in class.’ He turned to the Professor. ‘Sorry we couldn’t finish the rest of those schedules Prof, maybe I could help you again next time? Preferably not when I have class afterwards, I’m going to be shot for being late. Talk to you later Gin.’ He said over his shoulder as he through his knapsack across his shoulder. 

He only noticed that his shirt was one button miss-matched, hopefully no one noticed, as he’d gotten out of the classroom and looked down with a disheartened sigh to his shoes. 

||

Harry growled as he grabbed the teen that was trying to go in the opposite direction as he advanced on them after their last class. ‘Not so fast buddy.’ His hand securely around the teen’s neck and his friends suitably chastised he marched them to the Infirmary. 

‘Go apologise.’ He threw the one he had a hold of toward the section where the brat’s wounded classmates were bedded down. The rest followed with a withering look and a point of a finger from Harry. 

‘Very well done, Harry.’ 

Harry jumped, turning as he heard the voice of his teacher. He smiled and scrubbed the back of his neck at her words. 

‘Shall we?’ She asked. 

‘Of course, Madam Pomfrey.’ 

||

It had been a tiring day. Harry sighed as he muttered the password to the “Incubus” in the golden framed portrait that guarded them, stepped through, his legs feeling heavy, his shoulders drooping and his eyes feeling itchy and flopped down into the comfiest armchair before the crackling fire, rubbing at them. He stared sightlessly into the dancing flaming depths and continued to stare at a blurry image of colours as he removed his glasses and sat them atop his head uncaringly. 

He yawned. 

||

‘Potter?’ 

He jerked, eyelids flickering. 

‘Potter, hey?’ Something shook Harry’s shoulder roughly, jerking him around until he groaned and finally opened his sore eyes. He frowned and squinted at the blurry figure hovering over him, hand still in the air ready to shake him again. 

‘Who…’ He blinked several times, rubbing at his eyes. ‘Mal…Malfoy?’ he asked. The blur nodded, throwing his pack onto the unoccupied chair a step back. ‘What are you doing?’ Harry muttered, shaking his head of fuzziness and trying to find his glasses; he forgot where he’d put them. 

‘I’m not doing anything Potter, I just walked in and wondered why you were asleep in the armchair…’ He lowered himself to the carpet and started fiddling with one of the sticks—unused—from last. Malfoy had expressed how disgusting it was to keep them when they were used like that and so they had thrown out all the used ones. Harry shrugged just thinking about it, it wasn’t like they weren’t the only ones that used them last night. 

‘Did you take my glasses?’ He asked, eyes still squinting at the blurred figure. The blonde snorted, pointing to his own and Harry’s eyes narrowed further, his brow drawn down. ‘What?’ he said, confused. 

He sighed, laughing. ‘They’re on your head you idiot. You probably put them up there before you fell asleep. Not that you should be sleeping in the common room and leaving yourself unguarded like that… it’s a wonder someone hasn’t spelled something to your face yet…’ he mumbled. 

‘Our common room consists of 18-year-old’s Malfoy, if not 19-year-old’s. Grow up.’ 

‘I’m aware.’ He nodded, coming into view as Harry withdrew his glasses from his hair and placed them on his nose, blinking a few times as everything came back into clear focus. ‘It doesn’t mean that there aren’t immature adults in this dormitory Potter. We grew up in a war, true but don’t you think we have every right to be immature now that we can? Personally I think, the both of us deserve it especially.’ He became suddenly solemn as he spoke, his grey eyes downcast to the piece of unravelled cotton he was now playing with. 

‘…I suppose so…You haven’t spelled anything to my face, have you?’ Malfoy’s blonde head still lowered, shook slowly but Harry could still see the small quirk that played on the Slytherin’s lips. ‘Don’t lie to me Malfoy, did you spell something to my face or not?’ 

The Slytherin looked up, finally, his lips still quirked. ‘Not. Promise.’ He waved, ‘Go take a look in the mirror over there.’ There was a mirror stuck to the neutral wall near the staircases that led to the men’s and women’s rooms. Harry, not trusting Malfoy’s quirking mouth, slowly pushed himself up from the chair, trudged to the mirror and knowing these couldn’t be enchanted beyond what they’d already been Professionally, he stood before it. 

‘Oh, don’t you look lovely dear. Bit tired, are you? You should head on up to that bed of yours, don’t want bags under those lovely emeralds, do you? Such a handsome boy.’ Harry blinked at the mirrors unmistakably male and crooning voice. Why did it sound like it was lusting after him? 

He turned slowly as he heard the unsuccessful hidden snickers from the corner. He glared at the ground of girls around the desk and rounded the armchair to stare down at a shoulder shaking snake. ‘Wonderful, thank you so much for not drawing on my face but what the hell is up with that mirror?’ he screeched the last, pointing. 

‘It’s a charm Potter.’ 

‘I know that, I meant…Didn’t it sound like it was hitting on me or something? You heard it, right?’ Malfoy nodded his head several times, shoulders still shaking, head bowed to his knees. ‘Don’t laugh, it’s not funny you prat, it’s weird.’ He glared, lips in a pout as Harry fell back into the armchair and crossed his arms. 

‘True, but it’s still funny.’ He wiped his eyes and cheeks of fake tears and then sighed satisfied. It was silent for a little bit, both in their own worlds, listening half-heartedly to the group of girls in the background and the occasional grumble as someone came into the common room. ‘Did you fuck my cousin again?’ Harry jumped at the unexpected voice, and question. 

‘What?!’ 

‘Did you have sex with my cousin again? I heard a bunch of fifth years talking, huddled in a group as I was heading to one of my classes. I had the impression they’d just come from DADA at the time, then I heard a bunch of gossiping seventh-years loudly talking just down the hall, I do believe they placed themselves there on purpose after you’d already come back to the common room. They’re under the impression you were fucking their DADA teacher, not helping him, what was it again?’ he snorted. ‘Oh, yes, with younger year schedules? Are you serious?’ Draco rolled his eyes to heaven, head shaking. ‘An excuse like that might have worked had Luka undoubtedly not hesitated, blushed and fumbled before saying it, the door hadn’t been firmly locked, you hadn’t had a button miss-matched on your shirt, let alone what appears to be blood seeped into your back, and you were talking to third years.’ He stared up at Harry, eyebrow raised in a “really” and lips pursed similarly. 

Harry brushed a hand down his back and mumbled under his breath. He felt the spell take effect and he was sure it didn’t miss Malfoy’s notice. Harry swallowed. 

Audibly apparently. ‘So you were then? Fucking Luka?’ 

‘Malfoy…Look…’ 

The blonde shook his head, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He turned his entire body to face the raven and stared at him intently. ‘So you really are gay?’ 

‘Um…’ Harry stared, mouth opening in confusion. 

‘No Potter, I didn’t know that. I was just assuming and it’s not like it matters whether or not you’re gay when it comes to my cousin. Distant or not, I’m aware it could turn anybody and will fuck anybody. Are you even aware how old he is?’ 

Harry slowly shook his head, folding his legs on the armchair. 

‘He’s 27, Potter. He looks younger because he takes good care of himself, his skin has always been nice and barely stresses about anything and he certainly didn’t go through a war like we did. You probably thought he was younger, and his fumbling probably didn’t sway you from that?’ he shook his head. ‘He’s a genius…when it comes to knowing how to get what he wants. He’s from France, did you know? I met him when I was 15 when I went with my Mother to France though I can scarcely remember why. He’s British born though, raised here until he was merely five and taken to France with his Father, his mother or rather his step-mother is French you see and to add to the weird charm, he’s also Romanian as his Father his Romanian born and raised, that’s why he sounds absurdly sexy, though how those accents blend together so well I’ve no idea.’ He shook his head again. ‘I don’t blame you for not being able to resist. He has charm, he has good looks, he wouldn’t talk about the war, he’s sexy as fuck and with that accent… I couldn’t even resist him the first time I met him, mind, I got accidently drunk at a function and probably wouldn’t try and make a pass at him again. 

I can’t say that it isn’t tempting…’ He smirked a little up at Harry’s hesitant and wide stare. The raven was trying to take in everything that Draco was saying quietly, under the guise of the crackling fire in the hearth. 

‘You do know though, right? You can’t be that oblivious.’ 

Harry blinked, annoyed. ‘Sorry?’ 

He was hesitant to say and this made Harry feel uneasy about what the blonde was trying to say. He’d started to say all this stuff about his cousin, out of nowhere really, what was he aiming for? 

‘He’s never serious about it. He fucks for the fun and the thrill of it.’ Harry blinked, hesitating himself, well…it wasn’t like Harry wasn’t just fucking for the fun of it right? ‘He lied.’ 

‘What?’ 

He sighed, ‘Luka, he lied to you on the train. He knew perfectly well who you were Potter, your scar is visible enough when it isn’t covered by your hair, whether you grow it longer or not, you can’t always hide it. Growing up in France or not, he’s taught in England before, he teachers everywhere though mostly it’s been in France and Romania. He’s been in England almost an entire year now—he knew exactly what you looked like. He knew who you were when you met at the park of yours.’ 

Where was this going? Harry’s eyes moved away from the piercing grey. ‘Why are you telling me this Malfoy?’ he questioned, brows drawing down in bafflement and wariness. 

He shrugged, unsure himself. ‘Maybe I thought you should know. You don’t know who he really is and yet you’re sleeping with him constantly despite him now being our teacher, and one that isn’t nearly as exclusive as you are, yourself Potter. He sleeps with his students, he always has, he barely gets caught but it isn’t like he hasn’t been caught. That friend of his, that roommate? He used be one of his students. He fucked him before meeting you, I bet he was pissed off…Did you ever fuck in their house or yours?’ 

‘How would you know that…’ Harry asked, frowning fiercely. ‘So what, he explained why we couldn’t fuck at his house…and…’ Harry started trail, frown becoming fiercer. Malfoy started to nod at him. 

‘He films them you know. Records when he has sex so he can jerk off to it when he isn’t fucking anybody, which admittedly isn’t probably very often. Everyone flocks to him.’ 

Harry started to shift, eyes elsewhere. 

‘Potter…um…Don’t be…’ He started to move forward on his knees, hand reaching out. 

‘I’m not.’ Harry spat. 

‘You aren’t?’ Draco asked, looking dubious as the raven flung himself from the seat. 

‘I’m not, I think I’ll…go and take a walk, get some fresh air or something…’ 

‘Potter.’ Harry shook his head and ignored Malfoy’s incessant calling of his last name as he harshly pushed open the portrait. It swung open on a bunch of students about to enter and Harry elbow his way past them angrily. He was sure he hurt a fair few of them on his way past, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get away from Malfoy. Why, what was the purpose of Malfoy telling him that? 

He sighed, rubbing fingers into his eyes beneath his glasses as he trudged his way through the corridors, down and up the staircases, through more hallways and hidden corridors to get to his hiding spot. 

He’d found this little cranny a few years back in his fifth year after he’d come back from break and he’d need somewhere to be with his morbid thoughts and away from his friends. It was one of five places his friends knew nothing about and that wasn’t anywhere on the marauder’s map. They were his little secrets. He looked around just in case and then slipped inside and got himself comfortable, lifting the dusty books he’d placed inside the last time he’d come here and thought to himself—that admittedly hadn’t been for some time. He sneezed. 

‘Tergeo’ he mumbled as he sat himself down, grabbing a partially rumpled magazine from the corner—this was often the place he wanked himself raw. He had placed silencing wards on this place and it was well concealed, no one knew where it was, but it didn’t make Harry feel any less dirty for masturbating in it, for days afterwards. 

He bit his lip and sat back, leaning against the side and swished his wand to clean the little bit of dust that remained after his first Tergeo. It really accumulated in hidden spots like these. After getting himself reasonably comfortably he lifted the magazine to eye level with one hand and stretching out his legs, his fingers of his free hand undid his fly and pulled out his semi-hard penis. Feeling angry at what Malfoy’s cousin may or may not be doing with Harry and outside of Harry, somehow had simply made Harry think of how sexy the man was and how much the two blondes appeared similar, yet different. 

Both blondes popped into his mind uninhibited. It was a chance to just let go and feel, feel the rhythm of his hand sliding up and down his shaft and his thumb rubbing across the head, smearing his pre-cum. It was a moment to let go completely, ignore all the problems and issues and forget how fucked up he was and just feel his own shaft in one hand, hear the moans of the blondes in his head syncing and the magazine lazily in the other. 

‘Haah…’ 

‘Haah…’ 

‘Mmm…mmm…ku…ha…’ 

Harry took his lip between his teeth as he dropped the magazine, that hand clenching on the stone and the cushion beneath him. His eyes closed. 

‘Uh….’ 

Swallow. 

‘Hah…’ 

‘Ah…oh…hah…’ 

Harry groaned as the skin of his lip split and blood spilled onto his tongue. He hand sped up on his shaft, the tip weeping, his anus pulsed as he panted deeply. 

||

‘Where’s Harry?’ 

‘He was here, wasn’t he?’ Hermione pointed down to the knapsack sitting at the foot of the armchair and near to Draco’s crossed feet. He was essentially sitting in the same position that he’d been about to grab Potter in, so he was closer to the chair, closer to the bag, add to that he’d peeked inside the bag… He was however fiddling with one of the marshmallows stick right now, he’d spearing marshmallows with it for the last half an hour that Potter had “went for a walk for fresh air”. Why had he wanted to express all that about his cousin? Why did he care if Potter knew or not? 

He looked up now, eyes glazed from doing the same activity for so long. ‘What?’ toneless. 

‘Harry. Malfoy, where is Harry?’ 

He blinked slowly and speared another marshmallow, making Ron flinch at the force as it split clean in half—the marshmallow. 

‘You know…Harry Potter?’ 

Draco shrugged, ‘I don’t know… He said he was going for a walk to get some fresh air and left. He elbow passed all those students over there as he walked out. Incubus isn’t pleased either, he’s been grumbling the whole time…They aren’t pleased either…’ He waved to the corner without looking. Two thirds of the trio nodded their heads at both declarations. They winced at the damage; they were all sporting bruises and scrapes from the walls they’d been shoved into. 

‘Harry wouldn’t do that on purpose, why was he elbowing past them, what did you say to him?’ 

Draco remained silent for a few moments until he was prodded roughly by Weasley. ‘Oi, Malfoy, come on, snap out of it. What’s wrong with you anyway, been sniffing something? Mione’s right, Harry wouldn’t do that without prompting. What’d you say?’ 

‘I didn’t really say anything…’ He pushed himself to his feet, dropping the skewered marshmallow to the floor carelessly and turning to face them. He stumbled a bit and frowned over his words as he sounded them out. ‘I said some truths about my cousin…I thought he should know…?’ 

‘You thought he should know…Know what about your cousin, Malfoy? That he sleeps with his students when he should be teaching them Defence not how to molest?’ Her tone was accusatory. 

‘Mm.’ He nodded slowly. ‘Do you want me to find him? He’s probably with him anyway?’ They blinked and the blonde, bewildered that he was asking them if they wanted him to find Harry for them. What the hell was going on?’ 

‘Are you drunk Malfoy?’ 

Hermione turned at her fiancé’s words then back to Malfoy who happened to take a step forward as if ready to go fetch Potter, wobbled sideways and then despite quickly pushing a hand to steady himself on the armchair, he miscalculated and fell forwards, legs unbalanced and hit the carpet face first. Groaning painfully he started to push himself back up. There was only a thin layer of carpet, underneath that lay hard stone. 

‘Merlin, Malfoy you are? Where did you even get the alcohol? I know there’s some going around in here but that’s bit strictly controlled for weekends, though I couldn’t stop it last night…’ She huffed and looked around the common room but there weren’t any empty bottles or anyone with a half-empty bottle to be seen. 

‘Um.’ He closed his eyes briefly and opened then as he lifted a finger. ‘It was in Potter’s bag.’ His finger tapped his lips. ‘He won’t know…Don’t know why it was in there…’ He smacked his finger to his lips several times in succession, the hit having made him aware he was more drunk then he thought he was and forgetting who he was really talking to. 

‘Oh gees, come on Malfoy, you should sit down.’ Even Ron, wasn’t so cruel as to do something unsavoury to a drunk Malfoy that looked about ready to collapse even if he had stolen the bottle from his best mate and put it believing Harry wouldn’t notice; he wasn’t sure why Harry would have a bottle of alcohol either, he stared at Hermione for a moment. 

‘No. NO.’ He threw his away from the redhead and shook himself as the room started to spin again. It hadn’t spun in some time. ‘I should go look for Harry Potter.’ Nobody had bothered him since Potter had left the room, happy for him to just sit there in silence, not bothering anybody else and fiddling with random shit near the fireplace. ‘Did you, did you know Potter’s gay?’ he whispered it, leaning forward into Ron’s personal space against his will. 

‘Malfoy, you didn’t know that? How could you keep saying all that stuff to do with your cousin and Harry if you didn’t know he was gay?’ Hermione frowned, keeping an eye for her fiancé’s reaction to this news. The redhead was frowning with his arms holding Malfoy practically up and away from his face as he kept leaning forward. 

‘Well, he was but I didn’t know that for sure though I know my cousin and so I just assumed they were, I wasn’t really taking it seriously.’ He frowned down at himself and the miracle that he was still standing, though it was because of Ron that he was. ‘Did you know?’ he asked, 

‘Easy Malfoy, stop that. Personal space, yes, I knew. I’m his best mate, aren’t I? Though I wish he’d told me himself rather than not being able to take back seeing that…’ Ron shivered. ‘What?’ 

Hermione stared, shocked. ‘You knew?’ 

‘Well yeah…Harry doesn’t know this but Gin wasn’t the only one that saw him with my brothers. Charlie at Christmas, Fred and George on his birthday. I just didn’t want to say anything or approach him about it like my sister did. Honestly, I was trying to wrap my head around it, I mean, I thought he still liked Ginny…’ He shook his head. ‘I’m okay with it though…you know. I just wish he’d tell me instead of letting everyone find out themselves.’ He tried not to push Malfoy over when he leaned forward again, it wouldn’t have been very hard with how Malfoy was balanced right now. 

‘I need to find Potter…’ He pushed at Ron’s hands and sat back down on the carpet heavily, legs crossed and a definite pout on his lips. They both flinched at the impact but Malfoy didn’t seem to notice it. 

||

‘Haah…ah…ah…haaah…haah…’ Swallowing shallowly Harry licked his split lip and moaned as another drop of blood smeared across his tongue. It wasn’t something he’d been aware of before, but, apparently, he liked blood which was bazaar as all hell as he couldn’t stand the sight of it—it made him nauseous. He was a messed-up kid with some messed up sexual quirks, he could probably blame a lot of that on the stuff that happened after his 15th birthday… 

He supposed that if he didn’t see it but tasted it on his tongue that was perfectly fine…Yes…That made perfect sense… 

‘Haah…Haah…’ 

His breath was still coming in gasps as his toes curled and uncurled and he gripped his cock tighter. He wished there was someone he could shove this into, it was fine the way it was, but it was just, he got more satisfaction when it was in a quivering clenching tight hole. 

‘Come on Malfoy, sober the fuck up!’ 

‘I dun wanna!’ 

Harry groaned lowly as he heard these voices and the gulping of someone very, very near hurriedly guzzling down liquid. 

‘Damn it, Draco Malfoy where did you get that!?’ 

Hermione was with them too? Wait why were Ron, Draco and Hermione together? He smacked his head back hard against the concrete wall he was leaning against and tried to ignore their voices as they grew nearer, farther way and then nearer again. 

‘It says he’s over here!’ 

‘Malfoy give that back!’ 

‘Malfoy, you bastard, you can’t have that!’ Harry could only assume they made a swipe for what could probably and mostly be the marauder’s map leading them to Harry’s dot. 

‘But…But…It says he’s over here…’ Oh my god, Harry whimpered, did Malfoy just whimper?! Harry jerked himself harsher, almost cutting off circulation of blood flow to his cock, it was almost purple in colour. He really wished he was buried balls deep in someone’s tight channel, anyone, it didn’t matter if he knew them, all the more better he would have attachment issues, they certainly wouldn’t and they could hate him for all he cared, they could just want him for his cock, he was used to that now, he just wished someone, anyone, he just wished in that moment that he could have his cock buried deep within someone’s ass. 

‘Okay…Okay…’ 

Harry moaned loudly. 

KNOCK. 

KNOCK. 

‘Malfoy what are you doing?’ 

‘He’s drunk Ronald, just get that map back before he rips it, Harry’ll rip us if we damage it!’ That was true enough, he usually only handed out the map if he was with them or if they’d asked permission. They would have had to pick his locks on his trunk to get that, though knowing Hermione’s cleverness, she knew every spell he used and how to unlock any padlocks he put on it physically. 

‘I’m trying Hermione!’ 

‘Try harder!’ She screeched, it sounded like she was trying too. 

Harry moaned louder, ‘Hah, ah, hah…’ 

‘BOO!’ 

Harry yelled and threw himself backwards, smacking his head against the concrete. ‘Fuck!’ 

‘Je t’ai trouvé. Found you~~’ He sung. ‘Hey guys! I found Harry!’ 

‘Good for you, hah, fuck, ow, hah, get off…’ Harry groaned, one hand pressing up behind his head and other trapped now around his cock and pressed between Malfoy’s heated body and his own overheated one. ‘For the love of…Merlin Malfoy…’ His exclamation turned into a moan as Malfoy shifted on his lap. ‘Get off.’ He grouched. 

‘Uhm…’Mione…’ Ron was blinking, eyes trying to look anywhere but inside the cubby at the two of them, let alone what Harry had been doing inside. He was covering the hole with his body so that Hermione wouldn’t see it. 

‘What Ron?’ She asked, trying to see. He only pointed, eyes still elsewhere. 

‘Hah…Malfoy…Shit…Move you prick!’ Draco bit his lip and did, though it wasn’t in anyway what Harry had intended for the prat to do. He rocked his knees into Harry’s groan and elicited his own groans of pleasure as Harry gripped onto his biceps and looked him squarely in the eyes—though not before his own groan and his eyes snapped shut. ‘I…Am not kidding Malfoy…Move…You are so…dangerously close…to have this cock…up your ass…’ If he had noticed his friends in the door of the cubby he probably wouldn’t have breathed this. 

‘Okay.’ The blonde breathed. 

Oh my god, what?! Harry mentally screeched before he whimpered, completely unprepared for Malfoy to actually Evanesco his own trousers and position himself properly over Harry’s red, pulsing and upright penis. His emerald eyes went wide and he tried valiantly to stop it despite wanting a hole to shove it in—his hands around Malfoy’s biceps squeezed but he only barely got out a ‘Malfoy, n—’ before the blonde’s face screwed up in pain as he pushed himself mercilessly down, bit by bit. Harry bit his lip hard, drawing more blood that it travelled down his chin before he could collect it with his tongue. 

‘FUCK!’ Draco swore almost immediately as his butt connected with Harry’s lap. He suddenly sounded a lot soberer. Harry was almost afraid of looking but he caught the worried faces of his friends with their wands aimed at the side of Malfoy’s mussed blonde head. ‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’ He pulled himself sharply off, causing both of them to scream in pain and for himself to fall backwards before sideways out of Harry’s hidey hole. 

Harry’s face heated further as he stared at his friends staring. He rushed to cover his cock and wipe the blood from his chin. He avoided looking at them, and at Malfoy who was now glaring. ‘Malfoy…’ He licked his lips, eyes twitching. 

He shook his head. ‘No. Don’t. Ever. It never. I never. It didn’t. Understand!?’ He shouted, pushing himself to his feet and spelling his pants back. He winced as he patted himself down and glared one last time before turning tail and limping away. 

‘Malfoy…’ Harry whispered. 

The blonde heard but he kept walking. Harry heard the swallow that meant the blonde was close to tears, of shame or pain or humiliation or all three he had no idea. He felt a bit the same way if he were going to be honest. He could feel the stickiness beneath his palms that meant it wasn’t just pre-cum coating his appendage that hadn’t despite that, wilted all that much. 

‘Mate…’ Ron mumbled. 

‘Oh Harry…’ 

Harry grimaced a smile, ‘Uhm…can you just…I’ll come back later…’ He closed the hidden door in their faces, fixed himself up, cleaning himself repeatedly and smacked his head repeatedly against the concrete wall, waiting until he heard their footsteps retreat and disappear before waiting another 10 minutes before coming out. He wasn’t going back to the dormitory though… 

No way… 

||

Knock. 

Knock. 

Harry shook his leg anxiously as he waited. He wasn’t thinking clearly let be known. 

Knock. 

Knock. 

‘Luka?’ 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

He didn’t even know if the man was in his classroom or his office. Harry wasn’t even sure if dinner and come and gone and it was late. It was dark outside… 

‘Potter?’ 

‘Yeah’ Harry was too out of it to really notice let alone correct the teacher. ‘Can I come in?’ 

The door opened to a tired looking professor with ink stained to his cheek. He was half dressed, or messily dressed anyway with his shirt open several buttons, his tie missing and his hair was a completely mess. ‘Do you have any idea what time it is?’ he asked. 

‘Um…No? Somewhere between 7 and 9?’ He shrugged helplessly. 

Luka looked at him in annoyance then rolled his eyes. ’11 actually. Come in then, I suppose. I was only doing some real class schedules.’ He stepped aside and waited as the door closed with a resounding bang for Harry to speak. 

Harry didn’t speak, he stood awkwardly. His friends had taken longer to find him then he thought. His eyes flicked up at movement and he tilted his head as he saw a brief flash of brunette locks before it dipped back behind the door upstairs. 

‘What do you need?’ Luka looked behind him and then back. 

Harry stared at the man again for a moment, eyes travelling down and then back up. Harry’d let his feet take him here, his mind elsewhere, his mind on Malfoy, his mind on the blood, his mind on hurting something, his mind on probably being used by Luka Dal anyway. He’d had his suspicious before Malfoy’s words this afternoon, this evening, since that thunk he’d heard from the man’s trousers hitting the boarded floor of his office. Now, there was a student upstairs. Why was he here? He didn’t know what to say… 

‘Hmm, I’m not sure it’s wise we shag any—’ Harry moved forward and covered his mouth. 

‘Say anything you want afterwards, I don’t care.’ His eyes flicked back to the office door and the shadowed that passed across it. He avoided eye contact then, feeling jittery, feeling dirty, feeling like he wanted to get back…at who…he didn’t know. The teacher seemed to notice and frowned as he slowly removed Harry’s fingers from his mouth. 

‘Exactly what is the matter?’ He searched the tanned face for some kind of hint, but the only thing he got was Harry’s eyes shimmering under the low torch lights. 

‘I want to fuck.’ Harry said bluntly. ‘Hard.’ He heard a muted gasp. ‘Can we?’ 

Luka licked his lips and frowned, nervous. ‘Uh Harry…’ 

‘Please?’ 

He frowned further. Harry was aware he was acting strange, probably didn’t look any better and he was he probably had blood in a number of different places still, including the back of his head…He hadn’t bothered to check that but when he’d moved his hand away the first time, it had looked pretty red painted. The room had been dark though and it was dark in here… 

He pleaded once more, hoping that the man would give in and allow him. The man sighed and rubbed his temples, his blue eyes closing in agony. ‘Alright. Will here suffice?’ he asked, waving to the school desks. Harry nodded, agitated. 

‘I’ll go get the lube.’ He pointed up the staircase. Harry bit his lip, again, but nodded distractedly. Lube up there yes, but it wasn’t the only thing he was going to do. ‘I wouldn’t advice biting your lips anymore, they’re raw and bleeding freely…’ He called down. Harry let go of the flesh with some difficulty and tried not to do it again. It was hard to keep himself from shaking or fidgeting as he waited for the man to return. 

‘Do you do it a lot?’ He asked. 

‘Do what a lot? Make class schedules?’ He frowned. ‘I have too, don’t I?’ He laughed. ‘Why’d you come to my office anyways, this late at night, after all, we almost got caught today…?’ He mumbled the last few words. 

‘Wasn’t, feet just walked me here…’ He shrugged. 

Luka handed him the lube, dropped his underclothes and seated himself on one of the smaller desks. ‘Alright?’ he asked. Harry nodded and hurriedly undid his own pants, pulled his cock out, stroked it once or twice back to full hardness with the lube and pushed straight in, he ignored the strained moaned that came with the inward push and pushed. ‘Ah, wow…you really weren’t…kidding…you want to fuck…hard…’ he breathed heavily through his nose and clutched at Harry’s biceps. Harry nodded jerkily and pushed himself all the way in the dry heat—with so little lubrication the hole was clenching gloriously but it was used to rough treatment. 

Harry groaned in pleasure but it wasn’t nearly enough. He pushed harder, pulled out almost all the way out and then pushed back in with a slam and a skid of the desk across the stone floor. He did it over and then over and kept going—he heard the squeak that signalled the other was watching the scene. Voyeur, Harry thought, narrowing his eyes to slits. 

‘Hah, hah.’ Harry breathed. 

‘Uh, uh, uh, ah! Ah! Ah! Harry!’ ‘Fuck…Fuck me…’ Luka breathed. 

The lights flickered in sconces and snuffed out as Harry whimpered brokenly and slammed into Malfoy’s cousin without mercy. He tried not to picture Malfoy as he slammed into Lu, with that pained expression as he tore himself off Harry’s large cock or the blood dripping from his entrance as he fell out into the corridor before Ron and Hermione; it was hard not too, their groans really were the same. 

Harry swore quietly as he choked on his spit. Harry’s cock had been almost all the way in the brat’s channel. It had hurt. It had hurt so much and it wasn’t just because it had been ripped from the clenching body. He was actually worried about Malfoy’s entrance, what he had done wasn’t good and it had been bleeding badly. He swallowed back another sob as he fucked Luka, pushing him across the scratchy surface of the school desk and bruised the legs he pushed up against the chest and refused to let go. The spread posture gave him better access to the abused hole and he abused it until it dribbled. 

‘Hah…hah…hah…uh…uh…Uh Harry.’ The hands clenched around his arms. 

‘Heh…heh ha…ha…ha…snn…’ 

‘…Harry…’ It was strained and Harry sniffed and swallowed thickly as he dragged his cock out and pushed back in with aggression, he was unaware that he had tears running down his flushed cheeks, unaware that Luka’s penis was soft, his eyes were slitted slightly in pain and he ignored the way the man stared up at him, like he just knew. 

||

‘You don’t want to talk about anything…?’ 

Harry shook his head, tucking himself back into his pants and doing them up. He kept his head lowered and refused to look up, ‘Do you Luka?’ he asked. 

‘Pardon? No?’ He questioned, cleaning himself up and wincing as he patted a tissue near his hole and it came away splattered. He used his wand to fix this, knowing it wasn’t too bad. He had no idea what the comeback was supposed to mean… 

‘Are you sure?’ Harry wiped his cheeks, starting to feel the wet stickiness. 

‘Pretty sure…’ He hedged. 

Harry nodded and turned then, ‘Sorry to disturb you with brunette.’ He waved airily over his shoulder as he faced the door and took the handle in his grasp. 

‘Nn…’ ‘You should have Madam Pomfrey look at the back of your head. I think it’s bleeding.’ Luka’s tone was strained again and even concerned and unsure but Harry nodded without turning around to see the face or the hand that was held up, covered in blood. 

‘Goodnight sir.’ 

‘Goodnight…Harry…’ 

The door closed behind Harry with a click and he headed back to the dormitory and the many questions he knew were headed his way the moment he entered the common room. It was, however a matter of being let in by the Portrait that was snooty about late-nighter’s and even then, did he really want to go back?’ he’d caused all manner of problems in a single night, how was he going to deal with all that that?

But he was worried about Malfoy… 

He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he came into view of a scowling incubus. ‘Shy-o. Can you let me in please?’ 

The portrait glared at him and crossed its pale arms. ‘Password.’ 

‘House Unity.’ He rolled his eyes at the stupid password. 

Shy-o’s red eyes narrowed but he nodded and the portrait swung open—an inch. ‘Do you know what time it is?’ 

Harry sighed, ‘Late?’ His hand was trying to get a grip on the frame but it was being crushed between the wood and the wall. 

‘Yes. This is the second time Mister Potter, three times and I will not let you in. Am I clear?’ 

Harry huffed, eyes closing in a bid for patience at the portrait. When he opened his eyes he gave it one of his most politely sarcastic smiles. ‘Crystal. You have made it quite clear. I am terribly sorry; May I go in now?’ 

‘You may.’ He opened it probably but not without a lot of grumbling and utterances of “insolent brat” and “annoying whelp”. Harry’s mouth opened and eyes widened as he turned and stared at the Incubus’s words. How rude! He practically stormed into the common room, shaking his hand, now even more unhappy than he had been before. 

‘You’re no picnic either.’ He spat halfway across. 

‘Harry.’ It was a reprimand. 

He grumbled. 

‘Mate.’ 

He emerald eyes went straight passed Ron’s similar stance to the silent blonde curled up on the other armchair, his grey eyes angled to stare sightless into the corner of the fire that crackled and spat fiercely. ‘Malfoy?’ he tried. 

The blonde flinched but he didn’t move any more than that or speak. 

‘Technically I didn’t even…’ Harry edged. 

Malfoy’s eyes snapped to him and so filled with hatred that Harry swallowed and took a step back. ‘He hasn’t said anything since we got back, Mate. Hasn’t moved either…Where’d you go?’

Draco rolled his eyes and sniffed disdainfully. ‘Yeah, I went to Luka. Happy or worse?!’ He paused as he flinched then continue shouting. The words echoing off the half empty common room walls. ‘I don’t understand you! We aren’t friends, we’re not enemies, we aren’t even acquaintances, what the fuck are we Malfoy because we certainly aren’t fucking lovers that’s pretty fucking sure.’ ‘You’re just as fucking complicated, no even more complicated than your fucking cousin. Cousins, but you are definitely words apart…Fuck, I didn’t even think I could find another Malfoy that was such a fucking asshole!’ 

‘…I was right…?’ the blonde whispered. Harry sneered. 

‘Harry…’ 

Harry wasn’t listening. ‘I didn’t do anything to you, do you realise that? You came in search of me for who knows what fucking reasons, you clearly stole my fucking map from my friends who fucking nicked it from me without permission! You fell onto me, you pushed into me, you put yourself on me! You have no right, NO RIGHT, to go around acting all fucking pouty and fucking sulky in the common room. You should have fucking thought ahead, have a brain in a situation like that, for fucks sake actually look! Better you, don’t fucking steal my alcohol you thieving little brat!’ He took a step forward and grabbed his bag, lifted it, topped it and scowled down at the completely empty bottle. 

‘You drank all of it?!’ He screeched. 

Malfoy simply blinked, shrunken into the upholstery. Harry inwardly raged, mentally ripping his messy raven hair out. His eye began to twitched so he closed both of. It still twitched though, vein on his forehead pulsing and giving him a migraine. Hell, Malfoy just constantly gave him migraines. Why the fuck did he come back here?! 

‘Harry?’ Hermione’s voice was tentative he was sure her hand was just barely on his shoulder. He breathed heavily through his nose, teeth clenched that you could hear them grinding against each other and ignored her, shrugging her hand off and completely ignoring her as Malfoy spoke. 

‘You spoke to him?’ 

‘Speak to him? Did I speak with Luka? Sure, a couple words.’ He kept his eyes closed and his mouth very tight lipped. 

‘…What’d he say?’ 

‘Oh nothing really…Didn’t really have to say much, I saw the brunette upstairs and I’d heard a thunk this afternoon after the fifth-year class. Mostly, he said fuck you.’ 

‘Huh?’ Draco’s face was contorted. 

‘Sorry. No.’ He opened his eyes. ‘That’s wrong, he said “Fuck me.” Since technically that’s exactly what I was doing. I was fucking your cousin. I fucked him over the summer. I fucked him in his quarters after welcoming feast. I fucked him on his office desk after the fifth-years outed that was staring at his ass all class, right up until the seventh-years refused to be delayed any longer and banged on the classroom door and I fucked him after you bled on my cock, after I went to him, after I saw his little student, and I fucked him hard. I fucked him rough because he’s used to my size and I did it on your desk.’ He sneered. 

Draco’s mouth wasn’t the only one that opened and closed. ‘You…’ 

Harry angled a sarcastic smile at the blonde. ‘Really? You have to ask, of course I did Malfoy. Didn’t you feel it when it was 8 inches inside of you?’ He laughed. ‘You actually did well with that, considering there was nothing but my pre-cum. You only had another inch to go before you were sat entirely on my lap.’ 

‘Harry, what is wrong with you.’ Hermione cried. 

Malfoy’s jaw snapped shut. 

‘I don’t get fucked Malfoy, I do the fucking.’ His voice grew softer but no less mocking and angry. This aristocratic bastard had no right to say shit to him about his crappy cousin and warn him well after the fact then turn around, steal from him, find him with his friends using a stolen marauder’s map and then promptly shove himself down on Harry’s cock like it belonged there and come crying back here and be angry with him. 

Draco’s jaw remained shut and clenched and Harry out of pure angered curiosity and something somewhat sadistic inside of him, asked, ‘Tell me…Malfoy…What you happen to have any other, distant cousins? Blonde haired, blue eyed, grey eyed, maybe they don’t even have blonde hair, I suppose not every sub-Malfoy have to have blonde hair huh?’ Several moments of silence gave Hermione the push to heard everyone from the room to their dorms though it mattered not anyway. The snake’s brows drew down in confusion of the question and the tone in which it was delivered.

His hands clenched around his knees, ‘Several, and most of them have blonde hair…why?’ 

Harry shrugged though the look in his emerald eyes as he summoned his tucked away pensieve, that he’d thought to buy ages ago to float away memories—it came in quite handy. He pushed it until it floated mere inches from Malfoy and the sheet slipped off. The action spoke clearly enough. He pointed to his temple with his wand and extracted five different memories, ones he hadn’t put in yet, though why he hadn’t he wasn’t so sure, he had others in there. Each of these memories contained a Malfoy cousin, he was sure of it. 

The reaction would be quite something, since at the moment it was already quite something. ‘Go on.’ He waved, taking a step forward, ready to round the bowl and shoved the obviously reluctant and wary blonde head into the watery substance himself but rearing back with suspicious etched into every part of his body, he shoved his own head in. 

||

The first thing Draco heard before anything else as the memory cleared and solidified was moaning. Loud and clear moaning, the second thing he saw was two very naked, very sweaty, very in-sync teens in the midst of a heated fuck session. It wasn’t love, it was simple fucking. One of them was raven the other blonde, one of them emerald eyed the other a blue-grey. 

He stood with his hands clenched against the wall, eyes un-avoidably drawn to the scene. 

‘Ahh….’   
‘Ahh…’ 

‘Hah…hah…hah…OH!’ 

Draco swallowed. 

‘Fuck’ 

Draco nodded. 

‘Fuck, yes. Fuck me, oh, fuck me harder!’ The bed banged, attested that they were already fucking pretty hard over there on the other side of the room. 

‘Mm.’ The tanned and muscled body above pushed into the other forcefully and Draco blinked as he held himself in the corner, his pants tenting despite being unsure why this was being shown to him at all. What was Potter’s purpose? 

‘Harder!’ 

Could they go any harder? 

‘Mm! Nn!’ It sounded as though Potter was doing that habit of his where he bites into his lip; guess it was a sex thing too? Draco shivered and hugged himself tighter as his grey eyes continued to watch, unable to turn away, unable to look elsewhere. The bed creaked and the headboard banged harder against the cream-coloured wall behind it. The sounds didn’t stop them thrusting in each other on the rumple covers. It didn’t stop the bottom from trying to top the bangs with his voice or Harry’s hisses and moans as the rhythm increased and nails dragged down the glistening back. 

Really, why was he being shown this? 

The room shifted. 

The room shifted and Draco could only guess it was yet another memory manifesting similar to the one he’d just been forced to watch. He groaned and leaned against the wall as the very first thing he heard again was moaning, praising and the thrusting of bodies. The first thing he saw was two similar persons, only this cousin was a different one with dark blonde hair that bordered one brown, dark storm grey eyes and wanted to clearly be fucked by the younger teen with his legs spread in the air and his knees being held to his chest by Potter as he pounded into him—Last time he saw this cousin he was 30, this one was definitely a couple years younger in this memory, and Potter by at least 2 if not 3. 

‘Uhhh…Uhhh…Oh shit, fuck…You’re good.’ 

Potter rocked forward and Nedra rocked back into him. Potter’s impressive appendage wasn’t remotely close to slipping out no matter how close he came to popping out on his backward thrusts. His tight balls pressed to Draco’s elder cousin’s pale arse cheeks. 

Potter even laughed this time. His hands pushing down with more force as he leaned forward. Draco swallowed once again asking why Potter was showing him these. What was he trying to accomplish? 

‘Ohhh, fuck, oh, yes, HARDER!’ 

The next words out of the raven’s mouth had Draco’s falling open. ‘Beg.’ 

‘Fuck. Fuck me, yes, harder, God, please, damnit please!’ From the responding hiss Draco could only assume that his cousin’s claws had swept across the tanned expanse of Potter’s back and his growl certainly sent shivers running up and down his spine as he collapsed against the wall. He was painfully hard, but painfully lost. 

‘Fuck. Okay. Turn around.’ Potter’s words were clipped. The bang was the bed as it the wall as Nedra flipped and Potter shoved straight back in. The hands of Draco’s cousin were around the bars of headrest. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat and their tongues wound around each-others until saliva was dripping down their chins. 

BANG! 

The bed hit the wall again and Draco’s head followed. 

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. 

SMACK! 

Draco jumped and flew to his feet as the bed actually slid through the wall a few inches. Was this Potter’s bedroom by chance, it was the first time he was actually looking around. It wasn’t much, it was baron, a few drawings of what he assumed were Potter’s owl, or the one he had anyway and what everyone else of muggle origin would just assume were the fantasies of a child and teenaged boy. Potter was surprisingly good at drawing… 

‘Fuck’ Potter swore again and Draco’s eyes widened slightly. It wasn’t uncommon but it wasn’t exactly common for Draco to hear it, he’d say it probably wasn’t common for Potter’s friends to hear it either. His cousin apologised but it didn’t stop them and they finished their deed with the bed halfway through the wall and their moans of ecstasy resonating through the walls and through Draco’s head. 

The memory wavered and he saw a blurred Potter waving his wand to fix the damage, Draco’s cousin nowhere in sight and Potter’s face drawn and pained. 

The room shifted entirely after this and Draco swallowed as his eyes searched the room. It was the same place but something had shifted, the atmosphere was didn’t, it was also more baron and the feel was one of loneliness and unwelcoming. 

Strange. 

‘Thanks. That was great.’ Draco’s head whipped around as heard this, the voice familiar. A silence greeted the words and those that were maliciously and seductively said afterwards. Draco turned his pure blonde head back to face the bed he was now familiar with but what he saw there was different. In the middle of the mattress, a very reddened mattress, was a balled-up Harry Potter, probably no older than 14 or 15 and trembling from head to toe. There was tears of anguish running slowly down his bruised cheeks but what disturbed Draco that he shivered was that the idiot started to smile slowly at the man in the doorway. 

What the hell is wrong with you? He whispered, though he was unheard. This was wrong. Bile rose up in his throat. This was definitely wrong. 

The man’s words solidified the wrongness. ‘I’ll be sure to pass on how lovely you are. Here. I’ll be sure to thank Dudley, but this is a little treat for you.’ Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of money falling through the air to flutter to the fall before the brown-haired man’s feet. 

He couldn’t seem to look away and yet his eyes returned to Potter’s—it was as their eyes locked and the emerald widened and his widened in response that he was yanked unceremoniously by the collar. 

He fell back onto the armchair he’d been in previously and heaved a breath as he grasped at his throat where the collar had briefly choked him. His eyes darkened as they landed on a frantic Harry walking away from him. The emerald orbs were filled with anguish, the hands clutching trousers. He tried to bring the pensieve back to him. ‘You…you weren’t supposed to see that!’ He shouted shakily, gripping the pensieve in a vice as Draco’s eyes narrowed to slits. The black of his pupil all but encompassed the grey of his iris. Draco grabbed for the pensieve with an iron grip and snatched it back, throwing himself back in. 

Why was this a memory that wasn’t supposed to be seen? 

Draco came through to the same scene though it appeared it was when the man had first been brought to the teens bedroom. He was already well inside of the raven. There was clear pain etched into every crevice of Harry’s face, a look of horror in his beautiful eyes as he was used. 

He tried not to listen to Potter’s cries. ‘Ahhhhh…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…uh…uh…Ah!’ Followed by whimpering and crying. It was hard to swallow. Even worse was the man’s voice that made Draco cringe. He hoped this wasn’t Potter’s first time he was seeing here…He tried not to listen to the man’s voice as it whispered sinfully.

‘Mm, yes, that’s it, oh yes, that’s it, that’s it. Clench. Clench it for me. Yes.’ 

The raven whimpered as he was pushed roughly down by the nape of his neck into the mattress, his face pushed on the rough fabric. It wasn’t bloodied yet, thank god but Draco took an involuntary step closer, wondering as his eyes caught a glint what the spark was. He was surprised that someone was doing this during the daylight, wasn’t Potter’s relatives home? 

He gasped as his body stopped abruptly, foot dropping to the worn carpet. Were those, chains? Potter was chained to the bed? Why on earth was Potter chained to the bed?! 

He heard more of Harry’s whimpering and screams before the scene finally switched to where it had been before Potter’s frantic pull on his collar. Apparently, he hadn’t bothered to try again, he rubbed across his throat as he swallowed. 

The money was fluttering to the ground and the man was fixing his pristine clothes. Harry was curled up in the torn and bloodied sheets. ‘I’ll be sure to show Dudley my appreciation of the treasure he’s found in you. Afternoon.’ He frowned, oh, perhaps it wasn’t the same. Which one was before which? He cringed. He turned back to Harry in those reddened sheets and swallowed his bile as he saw that it hadn’t just stayed on the bed but was on the wall and spread of Harry’s backside up to his chest. There were claws marks across the wall. Potter sat there, kneeling now, nodding, smiling as he watched the money drop to the ground near the doorway— a door with numerous locks— the smile never reached his eyes. 

The scene switched without him noticing, his eyes completely unseeing, body in completely disbelief of what he just saw. He’d seen Potter raped, he’d probably seen Potter’s virginity taken at one stage. When he finally snapped out of it, hearing light moans and delightful begging it was see that Harry was doing another relative of Draco’s. Light blonde and with similarly light hazel eyes, close to their age at two years older, Draco groaned and shook his head, shoving his head into his hands as Harry began to really fuck Orion. 

He couldn’t do this. 

He couldn’t do this anymore. He shook himself. No. 

No. 

||

He pulled himself free still shaking his head as he took in the scene he came back too. Potter was on his knees on the other side of the pensieve, his friends staring down at him, staring at both of them, unsure what to do with their hands halfway between wands and holding Potter. 

The raven had his head in his hands and his shoulders shook. 

‘Potter?’ he ventured. 

The head remained steadfastly in his shaking hands. 

‘Potter, seriously look at me.’ He dropped to his knees before the other. This time the head shook and he huffed. ‘Do you understand what I just saw?’ 

It lifted this time, the angry tears streaming down his face. ‘Yes.’ He spat. ‘It wasn’t intentionally, I didn’t want you to see that. I didn’t want anyone to see that! And you threw yourself back in!!’ His hands came up and he shoved until Draco fell back on his ass. 

‘Well that may be true but I still saw it and you didn’t try to stop me twice. Do you want to explain what all that was for, do you want to explain that or?’ 

‘No.’ It was vehement. 

‘Alright. Fine. I’ll say my own theory then. You were obviously angry and what looking for some sort of malicious revenge, though for what I’m not sure. I gave you a warning against my cousin.’ Harry snorted. ‘Late or not.’ He clenched his teeth. ‘You just showed him how you can fuck my cousins to within an inch of their lives, till their begging you to hurt them. You fucked five of my older cousins in those memories, three of which I personally met at some stage.’ 

‘Exactly when did the—’ 

‘Don’t even fucking finish that, got it?!’ Harry was up and pushing Draco down into the carpet harshly, his face inches away from Draco’s. His chest was heaving, his emerald eyes were blazing though the corners glistened with tears. It was hard for Draco to look at them. ‘Got it?!’ 

‘Gees, Potter, cool your jets.’ Harry blinked at the muggle phrase. ‘I was going to say I recognised one of those men.’ He whispered it, head sliding sideways as Potter’s body became heavier as he dropped a few centimetres from the words. 

‘Wah…what?’ He stumbled and he sat back that he was on Draco’s lap. Though he frantically back-pedalled and Draco watched with some anguish. ‘I wasn’t…sure…But…’ He ran a hand through his blonde locks, taking a deep breath as he sat up. ‘I do now…actually I know both.’ He swallowed, knowing the answer wasn’t going to be appreciated at all, especially if it was Potter’s first and why he was the way he was during sex. ‘They were the same person…’ 

Harry blinked silently, waiting for it. Draco flinched inwardly. ‘He was disguised.’ He bit the inside of his cheek as he got ready for whatever it was that was coming. He knew it was coming. He beckoned the raven forward so he could whisper, he didn’t bother would appreciate it if he said it within his friend’s hearing let alone the few that were once again in the common room, or peeking around the staircases. ‘Um…’ 

Harry was right in front of him, leaning forward, eyes intense. 

‘My…’ He scrubbed at his face and took a heaving breath. Harry’s eyes narrowed. ‘…Father…’ 

‘What.’ 

It was quiet and direct and toneless so Draco flinched at it. 

‘What?’ It grew in volume and emotion. 

‘WHAT?!’ He screamed, the lanterns flickered around the common room. The fire extinguished itself and the wall sconces sputtered before flaring to the ceiling. Draco’s jaw snapped shut and his eyes slammed closed. The magic in the room was intense, it almost sounded felt like he was suffocating in it. 

BAM!! 

BAM!! 

SHATTER

The force of sent Draco skidding across the carpet to smack a table and snap the legs of an unstable chair—it fell over him, trapping him as the burning eyes advanced on him. With his ringing head, the green was all he saw. Harry’s fist was on him again in seconds, his throat growling and his body quivering with uncontrolled magic. Draco even felt it sear his arm hair’s as the chair was magically thrown to the opposite side of the common room, over their heads. 

He wasn’t sure what shattered but there might have been some glass under his hands. 

‘Your…your father…’ It was hissed between blunted teeth. Draco wasn’t sure what he could do to make the situation any better, he couldn’t take back his Father’s actions, let alone understand why he’d done so, or done so to a child, but couldn’t have been more than 15. He hoped it hadn’t been some twisted way to try and break Potter’s spirit. The man was in Azkaban now, for life and Draco was the only one that could really relieve the hate pouring from Potter…

It did hurt though…and he was already in pain from earlier…He might even go so far as to say that it hurt more than when they’d tussled through the last 7 years. ‘You know you want to keep going, do it.’ He spat some blood to the side and stared up through blurred eyes. 

Harry sighed heatedly and clenched and unclenched his fist, he wanted to hurt someone but that someone was already where he was meant to be…The son was right there…’No.’ he lowered his fist and pushed himself away and clenched them together, breathing heavily through his nose until the magic became more controllable. The pensieve hovered to his level. 

‘Potter?’ 

‘No. I hurt you already, more than enough…I’m fine.’ He breathed. 

‘You’re angry though…’ he mumbled, speaking truthfully. 

‘Of course I am, he…You saw what he did to me.’ He swallowed. ‘Does your ass hurt?’ he cruelly changed the subject, with everything that was going on Malfoy probably hadn’t felt it for a while now. At the mention of it, he saw Draco’s jaw clench at the renewal of pain. ‘It does. Will you go to Madam Pomfrey, even if it’s late, she’ll help you’ 

Was he trying to distract? ‘I don’t need it.’ Draco shook his head in denial. 

‘Well I can’t help you, you’re not going to let me go anywhere near it.’ Harry replied shrugging. 

Draco ignored Potter’s attitude, understanding where the tone was coming from and strode towards him as he stood. He hovered over him, ‘And you think I’d let Madam Pomfrey? Are you insane or just stupid?’ He all but screeched down at the raven and his swirling pensieve. 

Harry shrugged, ‘It could probably be debated.’ 

||

Hiss. 

‘Oh don’t be such a wuss Malfoy, stop clenching.’ He had no idea how it had ended up like this. Why was their relationship so fucking complex. One minute they were at each other’s throats, the next thing were concerned, worried and even sympathetic to the other and sometimes they could be downright cruel that they would delve into private memories unintentionally given and be witness to one’s deepest secret or they purposefully and spitefully continue to do the other’s cousin, on their school desk. 

It was. Complicated. Draco still wasn’t sure what Potter’s aim was with the memories of his cousins, was it supposed to have made him jealous? He flinched and grabbed onto the coverlet spread across the duvet beneath him. Jaw clenched, ass clenched he wasn’t helping his own cause but it fucking hurt! ‘Shut up, it hurts!’ he screeched. 

‘Well of course it fucking hurts you prick. You tried to dry fuck my cock, my cock is large. It’s 9 inches longer, you tosser. It needs lubrication, even rough sex still requires lube if the person under me doesn’t want to be left with a gaping, bleeding hole.’ You could hear the frustrated sigh in the words even as he gently probed behind the blonde. ‘Fuck, so stupid.’ 

‘Fuck you! They’d still have a gaping hole anyway!’ He tried to crawl away but the hand forcefully grabbing onto his hips, kept him in place over the pillow. 

‘OH shut it. Stay put, I’m trying to be as gentle as possible here Malfoy. Since you won’t go see Madam Pomfrey, who could do a hell of a fine job, grow up a little why don’t you. You’re 18. She’s a Medi-witch, the school nurse. I’m just training to be a Medi-Wizard, according to Madam Pomfrey I’ve still got another two years till I’ve finished my training—I have to go do the rest of it under someone at St. Mungo’s after graduation, but at least Poppy knows the guy. I haven’t even begun to scratch the surface of shit like this. She’s significantly more skilled then I am in this shit.’ 

Draco rolled his eyes and clenched his hands further in the coverlet as the raven’s hands went back to probing his abused entrance—this time a little less gently. He was opening the hole and what felt like to Draco, trying to tear it, like the prat’s cock had done hours earlier. It was a miracle it hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought it might have been, not having looked or anything. He’d just plonked himself down in the armchair after storming and limping back to the common room. According to Potter it was still pretty bad though and there had been some blood that he’d wiped off and immediately shoved into Draco’s face to prove his stupidity when drunk. 

‘You could be gentler…’ He groused into the pillow beneath his flushed face. He couldn’t see but heard Potter’s movements; he was shuffling behind him for who knows why. There was a lot of shuffle and some gentle taps to his bottom before he even remotely got a response from the other teen, which was nothing short of hum before he got off the bed and started rummaging inside his trunk on the other side of the room. Draco only pushed himself up enough that he could just barely see if he angled his head awkwardly. He didn’t want to completely turn himself over because clearly, whatever Potter had just put onto the ring of his anus was meant to cause him excruciating pain?! He rent an involuntary whimper into the room just as Potter turned around to come back. He had various bottles in varying shapes and colours that cradled precariously in his arms, below them was a red oak box. 

‘Stay still, it’s only going to sting because you’re moving and therefore you’re clenching.’ Draco growled as he turned and bit into the pillow instead of doing what he really wanted to do which was bite Potter’s snarky little head off for his snarky remarks. Harry raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips as he dropped his head sideways, dropping all the jars onto the bed and settling the box on his lap as he sat, folding his hands casually on the lid. ‘Are you sure don’t want to go to Madam Pomfrey, have her take a look? She is a fully trained and fully licensed healer who has probably gone through stuff like this before and worked wonders?’ he grumbled after this that Draco couldn’t make out what he’d said, almost. 

He was sure he could something like, ‘And would be fully capable of looking at your scrawny pale amazingly smooth arse without doing something inappropriate.’ Draco blanched, his head spinning around as grey eyes widened, though he wasn’t happy about the scrawny. ‘What?’ he barked. 

Harry lifted his head from his arms and his mystery box. ‘What, what?’ he asked innocently. 

‘Don’t you what, what me Potter! You mumbled something really weird just now didn’t you, straight after that professional crap about the Matron again!?’ He angled his body this time, turning on his side, one hand coming down to cover his genitals as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion when all the training-to-be-a-healer, saviour of the wizarding world did was quirk his lip, flicked his eyes downward and angled his head back to his box. Opening it with a mutter and a brief glow of his hands on the sides. 

‘Potter~~’ 

Harry tried not to chuckle as he lifted the lid. Well, he was fully aware of the attraction he had for the blonde. Simply having him laid out on his bed, bare arsed, with only a nightshirt and all their roommates locked out and sanctioned to downstairs, and being entirely prone to be turned on by the weirdest events apparently, Harry was curious if the blonde was aware of his own situation and that he in fact had some of his own attraction to Harry. 

‘Potter what’s in there?’ he asked, wary. 

Ah, he wasn’t drawling now he was simply looking curious with one hand barely covering his own well-endowed half-hard appendage. ‘Tools…’ He stated. 

‘….’ Draco blinked at the bent head to the dark interior of the opened box. ‘…Tools?’ 

Harry nodded his head, messy strands falling into his face as some slipped from his hair-tie. His head was after all, angled down at the box, emerald eyes searching for the appropriate item. 

‘…Potter…What do you mean, tools?’ Harry felt he needed have looked to identify the quotation marks and the warning that dripped from the wary voice. It was a good thing that Harry was looking down because he wasn’t sure that his grin was entirely sane. Though at the moment he wasn’t 100% sure he was either. How exactly had this situation arose again? He’d asked out of curiosity and as a distraction, he’d been under the impression the blonde would stop pouting eventually and would go to Poppy. It made no sense…They’d both been angry, Malfoy might have been a little more sympathetic and defeated but it was weird and it still made no sense. Why were they so very complicated? Why couldn’t either of them just be straight forward for a change? 

Had Malfoy really been jealous of his own cousin that he had to give information about said cousin to someone he’d only had a truce with for a year, not even that? Had the blonde been angry by what he saw in Harry’s pensieve…Harry shook his head, it was all so confusing now. He sighed heatedly as he placed his hand carefully inside. There were some items in here that may or may not have been kept running… 

‘Turn back around properly, you’re not helping at the moment you know.’ He eyed the blonde now who had a furrow in his brow as if trying to guess where Harry’s thoughts were. 

‘Potter…you didn’t answer my question.’ ‘At all.’ He mumbled. 

‘And you aren’t turning around.’ He stared pointedly, pushing his glasses back into place on his nose with his free hand. He stared until the blonde turned around reluctantly, displaying his pale white ass, smooth and soft to Harry once more. His pucker was spread, darkly red and slightly pulsing as Harry nudged the blonde’s thighs apart further. It was going to hurt but he needed to widen the channel in order to properly survey the damage done inside…It was the hard way, and he definitely wouldn’t do it this way if he could help it but he didn’t know the spells yet. 

Poppy knew them though, he was sure. ‘I’m going to ask this one more time, are you sure—’ 

‘Yes!!’ The hands came down onto the pillow before him with enough force to make them both bounce as he shouted. Harry swallowed and nodded slowly behind him, well alright then. 

No Poppy, just Harry. He sighed. ‘Fine but don’t complain to me if it hurts because I need to open you up in order to survey the damage properly.’ He said it so matter of factly, at least he hoped so that there was zero response for three minutes in which he toyed with the “tool” in his palm distractedly, waiting. He closed the lid and deposited the box onto the mattress beside him as he further waited for the response. 

‘…’ He made a noise. 

Harry said up straighter. ‘…’ 

‘Do you have too?’ He asked, his voice small and hands clenching tightly around the pillow. 

‘Yes…’ 

‘…Okay…’ Eyes widening slightly, Harry moved until he was back between the young aristocrat’s spread thighs and widened them again ever so slightly as they had pushed back. With lube he began to smear the blobby liquid on both instrument and Draco’s ring. He was gently with the substance as he applied it liberally around the hole, he pushed his finger just inside too. The hiss wasn’t altogether a good reaction and he paused with the very tip of his finger just inside the blonde. ‘Malfoy?’ he questioned. 

‘I’m fine…’ It was strained. 

‘Draco, you need to relax your muscles.’ He tried, Harry felt it. ‘A little more. I’m telling you this is going to hurt, one way or the other because you refuse to see a professional and I have to do it the hard way because I am not trained in this yet…’ He sighed, refusing to acknowledge that he’d spoken the teens given name and continued with his immediate penetration. He probed a little deeper, nudging the taught abused ring of muscles as gently as he could. He was just at the very first knuckle. ‘Tell me your level of pain right now, with just my finger.’ He wasn’t sure if the other had known it was a finger or not and the body jolted being told, which told as much as any words could. 

‘…’ 

‘Malfoy.’ 

‘…a 5?’ 

The emerald orbs darkened. ‘A five?’ with just one finger and the very tip of said finger barely passed the first ring of muscle and slathered in numbing lube and relaxing lube? He close his eyes, dark eyelashes concealing the concern momentarily. ‘Are you sure?’ it was always good to be sure about pain levels. 

The muscle clenched. ‘Yes…’ he breathed. ‘Potter can we get on with it please…’ 

Harry nodded before he realised that blonde couldn’t see. ‘Okay. But tell me your levels as we go. It’s important.’ Hopefully his level wouldn’t rise much more than a five and if they did and they somehow made it past 10…Harry wasn’t sure they’d have any choice but to go see Madam Pomfrey anymore. It might worse inside then they knew, even if it had only been a bit of blood. There had been a lot when it first happened. There was a wary hesitation before Malfoy replied with a yes and shifted ever so slightly tightening a little around Harry’s finger inside him. If the prat didn’t go past that number and Harry could heal him, the blonde would be sore for days afterwards and would need some pretty intense stretching with toys if he ever wanted to have comfortable bottom sex—he was sure the blonde was gay now. 

He tapped the pale ass in front of him with his free hand, the item laying just before his knees where his finger disappeared inside the blonde. It nudged its way very slowly inside the tight ring of muscles. It was raw and pulsing as it slowly accepted the finger in. ‘Breathe, just breathe.’ Malfoy jolted at the words and the intrusion, his toes curling into the sheets behind Harry unsubtly. ‘Malfoy, tell me, are you alright?’ 

‘Fine…’ It was ground between teeth and muffled into the pillow shoved under his face. 

‘UH…’ Harry thought he might as well, a little distraction, hopefully. ‘…For some last-minute information on your situation because you won’t go see Madam Pomfrey—’ he heard the growl and ignored it, pushing his finger even deeper. ‘—and hence I’ll be healing you the hard way, you’ll be sore for a few days afterwards probably even a week and you’ll be tighter, so if you plan to have…sex…with other…males, you might want to stretch yourself carefully beforehand.’ 

‘…What?’ Well, that was an odd “what?” 

‘Um, it’ll be like you’re a virgin all over again’ though he was unsure if Malfoy hadn’t been. ‘But it’ll be twice as hard to take somebody in if you decide too, so you should stretch yourself occasionally and for a while, a couple times every couple days a week…Probably should be enough…I can—’ he was going to say he could lent the prat some. 

‘What do you mean by stretch, Potter, do you mean toys?’ His voice rose a little and Harry brow drew down in question. 

‘Yes. I do. Malfoy please don’t tell me you’re a prude and that you don’t think toys are a wonderfully brilliant invention, because they can be pretty nice and they’re definitely lovely to watch going in and out of that person you’re with…watching them writhing as you control it…’ Harry started to wonder. He was imagining Malfoy. ‘You can’t tell me you haven’t used a toy before at least once…’ he mumbled, voice still far away. ‘You’re 18.’ 

‘I’m not a prude, they’re fine. if you’re into that sort of thing.’ There was a tone in his voice that implied something about Harry’s wistful tones. ‘And no, I haven’t actually. Being 18 has nothing to do with it and I hadn’t even had sex until—’ he bit the rest of his words off, his entire body flushed red and Harry stared. 

‘…Right…’ Harry coughed and trailed as he sat up straighter. His finger might have also jabbed inside the blonde unnecessarily as he spoke and Malfoy had let slip a confession or two. The blonde moaned in pain and there was ripping of the duvet. There was pulse and clench around his finger as he shifted it gently outwards—he paused however as the blonde yelped. ‘…Oh. Malfoy your level?’   
He only heard heavy breathing. ‘Your level Malfoy, now!’ 

‘Haah…ha…Se…ven…’ 

Harry breathed in a large lungful of air and exhaled it slowly, looking to the ceiling and screwing his eyes shut. There wa a tear where is finger was. He used his other hand to squirt more lube onto his hand, and at the entrance, massaging it into the furled and pulsing skin. He hoped some of it slipped inside. ‘Relax, this’ll get a little uncomfortable…’ Or a lot. 

‘Potter what are YOU!?!’ The last word rose in pitch as the sweating body jerked forward at Harry’s incursion of two fingers. He pushed at the walls, pulling them apart within and doing his best at ignoring the screaming that was quickly muffled into the pillow. 

He edged for the instrument—he could push some magic through his fingers but he wanted to see the extent before he attempted anything. 

||

‘Haaah…’ 

They didn’t speak for several minutes, in that amount of time, within a mind of concentration Harry had been able to block out most of the others agonised yells and the tearing of the sheets and the pillow as he finally pressed the well lubricated tool inside the abused channel—he managed three fingers, but only just before swapping. He let the magic work through his fingers into the tool as he slid it inside and watched the tissue being stretched and widened and revealing the damage. 

The inside was still slightly dripping with blood, he knew that from his three fingers slightly tainted pink and with the tool, starting to seep out onto the bedspread. He turned the dials on either side and stared intently as he quickly wiped away the mess. 

‘Hnn….’ 

‘I’m going to start now okay, Draco?’ 

There wasn’t any response but a muffle and screech so he began in earnest having assessed. With both his hands, the tool and Draco’s arse began to glow. It was a deep crimson gold, which admittedly wasn’t a pleasant colour for Harry but as it started to heal it would slowly blend into a golden hue; he hoped. The pain level sounded like an 9 already… 

He hadn’t even thought to ask… 

‘Draco?’ 

Muffle. 

‘What is your pain level at the moment?’ the glow turned a dark gold. 

‘Ni…’ 

Harry nodded, guessing correct. He tapped lightly on the bare part of the blonde’s back. ‘Nine, okay. Try and relax a little more, your channel is repairing itself you just need to relax and let the magic do its thing. Don’t try and squeeze the device. Um…Let’s see, think of um…nice things like marshmallows, you like marshmallows, right? Roasting them over the fire in the common room, um…Fortescue’s, getting your favourite ice-cream, devouring that vanilla and strawberry swirl.’ There was some shifting and the head moved the tiniest bit until Harry could see one of his watery grey eyes with a tear already tracking down to the pillow. 

He said nothing, pretending he didn’t see it. The eye asked how he knew that and he shrugged. ‘I’m Harry Potter, I used to be your nemesis remember? I used to follow you around…A lot. Trying to figure out what you were up too now and how I could stop you, how I could prove you were the one that was doing it. Hermione once or twice called it an obsession…’ 

They grey eye blinked at him and the walls relaxed around the device inside of him. Harry’s spells attested to this without him having to see it. The heat however was another thing, he looked down a moment in wonder at the amount that emanated from inside to his knees and swallowed thickly, without thinking. He flicked them up to Malfoy who stared at him, then quickly flicked back down, turning the knobs of the tool again and again as he released more magic. 

||

When Draco was almost ready to give up, his entire resolve shattered, his will broke, it was over. The glow faded around them, Harry’s knees moved from between the spread and very much asleep thighs. Draco couldn’t move them, well, he managed to move them a bit a part. The tool was slowly and gently removed, the gel seeping out and onto the bedspread, his rectum tightening impulsively. 

‘Ah.’

He jerked at Potter’s utterance. He would probably have to ask forgiveness from the house elves asking them to wash these so late at night but he wasn’t about sleep in them and since he knew it was so late from the water clock on his bedside table, he was curious if he’d banned the others from their dorm room. 

‘You shouldn’t move yet, it’s just healing the last little bit and um…’ Draco blinked at the trail. ‘If it were me, and I’m glad it’s not, but if it were, I’d put that toy in right now…’ His words trailed-off again and Draco frowned as he heard them, muttered and unfinished as they were. He wanted to move and face the twit but he didn’t because he knew he was still in pain and Potter said he was still healing and he could feel the agonised numbness slowly resurfacing. 

‘Okay…’ the least he could do, even if it did still hurt was here the other out after all. He had, strangely and for some reason gone out of his way to heal his previous nemesis and had even slightly given a confession to stalking Draco at some point to know certain things…That was mutual there though, but he wasn’t going to admit it. Plus he wanted to have sex…normal sex…not tight unbearable sex. 

…And who knows…the way this weird shit was going…he’d probably want Harry Potter’s large dick at some point. That was just how their lives worked, fucked up, messy and downright confusing.


End file.
